Enchantments
by Nicolllette13
Summary: Bella and Alice Swan have met the new guys at Forks High. Bella feels a strong connection with Edward while Alice is determind to get them together. But Bella's ex, Jacob Black wants her back. Can they find love without being torn apart? first fanfic.
1. Cullen Boys

**Enchantments**

Contents

1 Cullen Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the character**

1

Cullen Boys

(Bella's POV)

As I drove to Forks high school Alice tried to fill me in on Jasper's new friends that were starting school today. They were two boys apparently and Alice was filling me in on everything she knew. One thing she said caught my attention.

"…And I really think I could fix you up with one of them…" Alice babbled and I fumed. "No way, Alice!" I hissed at my sister. Her sparkling blue eyes turned confused as she asked "Why not, Bella?"

I groaned as I explained _again_ 'why not.' "I told you, I didn't want to date after my break up with Jacob" I sighed keeping my eyes on the road. It was going to rain again. "From what Jasper told me, these guys are nothing like Jacob" Alice promised "Or Mike, or Eric, or any other guys that drool over you" Alice added.

Mike and Eric were only two of the few boys that had wanted to date me, but I wasn't interested. "What did Rose say?" I asked, that took Alice off guard.

"What?" Alice gasped; she didn't think I would ask for Rose's opinion. "Alice, hasn't Rose seen the new guys, too?" I asked smirking at her surprise. "Um, not really" Alice murmured.

"Rose and Esme went shopping while Jasper and Carlisle took the guys hiking, apparently they like it as much as Jasper and Carlisle do" Alice explained and I noticed the twinkle in her eyes when she said Jasper's name.

I wondered when she was going to realize she was in love with him and he was in love with her. "I suppose Jasper wouldn't tell you the new boys names?" I asked nonchalantly.

"No, he said it was a surprise, but he did say they were related to Carlisle some way" Carlisle and Esme Cullen had adopted Jasper and Rosalie Hale some while back because Esme couldn't have children. Jasper and Rose are suppose to be twins. They do have the same blond hair and topaz eyes.

Alice fixed her spiky black hair as I pulled into Forks high school parking lot. She smiled when she saw Jasper leaning against the wall waiting for us. I smiled at her expression.

"Let's go!" Alice chirped and hopped out of my red truck. I was slower to get out and walk over to Jasper and Alice.

"Hi, Jasper" I said casually, standing by Alice. "Hey, Bella" Jasper greeted smiling for a brief moment. His blond hair fell down to his shoulders as his tall and slightly muscled body leaned casually against the wall.

"Where's Rose?" Alice asked in her perky tone. "She had to go check her hair and make up in the girl's bathroom." We all laughed. Rose was just about the most beautiful girl on earth, she didn't need a mirror to tell her that.

Rose was one of my closest friends and out of Alice, Rose, and myself I was definitely the most plain.

I had long mahogany colored hair and big brown eyes, I had a heart shaped face, a slender body, but their was nothing special about me. Alice was the lucky one, she had gotten our mother's looks.

"Hey, where are the new kids?" Alice asked looking around the parking lot. "There coming in right now" Jasper said pointing to a silver Volvo pulling next to Rose's red BMW. That's when two teenage boys I'll never forget stepped out of the Volvo.

One was a giant with his body wrapped in muscles, he had curly black hair, dimples, and the same topaz eyes as Carlisle and his whole family did, he also had white colored skin. The next one was just about the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. Just like Rose was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

He had short Bronze colored hair that looked like it had never been brushed, a light muscle tone, white colored skin, topaz eyes like the big one's and he was just so handsome.

One thing I like about the Cullen's and the Hale's is they were as white as Alice and I. I noticed the big one was smiling as he looked around and the bronze haired one looked a little more wary.

That's when our eyes met. The bronze haired boy was looking straight at me and he smiled a crooked yet gorgeous smile at me. I smiled back a bit and felt the blood rush up to my face. That's when he looked away.

"I saw that" Alice whispered to me. I turned to her, blushing a bit more "What do you mean?" I asked in a nervous laugh. "You were staring at one of the new guys" Alice accused. I couldn't play dumb with her, not with Alice.

"Yeah, the one with the bronze hair" I admitted and she turned swiftly to look as the boys who were crossing over to us. She turned back to me and smiled.

"He look's perfect for you!" Alice cooed.

"More like Rose" I snorted.

"I don't think Rosalie will be interested" Jasper intervened.

Before I could asked why; the new boys came up to us. "Hey Jasper, who are your friends?" the big one asked, smiling. "This is Alice and Bella their the daughters of the chief of police here in Forks" Jasper explained.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" the bronzed haired one joked. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" he greeted holding out his hand to shake Alice's then mine. I felt a wave of electricity when I shook Edward's hand I couldn't explain it. "And I'm his Brother, Emmett Cullen" the big one greeted shaking our hands.

Alice turned her head down the lot and smiled. "Here comes Rose" she sang. Rose was coming alright and making every guy drop to their knees as she walked by.

Rose's blond hair was down to her waist, she wore a black skirt that was just long enough for the school dress code, a red top that hugged her upper body, and red high heels. Her book bag was slung over her shoulder as she walked like a super model.

She smiled when she saw Alice and me and came right over. "Hey Bella, Hey Alice, what's up?" she asked smiling. "Nothing, just talking to the new kids" I said smiling at Rose's blond moment.

Rose turned and smiled in awe at the guys. At first I thought her smile was for Edward, but I figured out it was for Emmett. "Hi, I'm Rosalie, but my friends call me Rose" Rose greeted reaching to shake Emmett's hand. "I'm Emmett" he greeted seeming to return her interest.

I hadn't realized Edward had appeared next to me till I turned my head. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I asked, puzzled why he hadn't spoken. "I think her attention's tuned on Emmett" Edward said with a smirk.

Edward didn't seem interested in Rose. I found it hard to believe, but that's what it looked like. Alice's voice caught my attention.

"Oh, Bella!" she said tugging my arm. Everyone turned to look at the pixie. "What is it, Alice?" I asked a little afraid at her excited tone. "Please tell me your entering the spring talent show that's coming up!" she nearly begged. Rose smiled at me hopefully.

I groaned "Ugh! No way, I haven't done the talent show since ninth grade" I shook my head. "And you won" Jasper reminded me. Edward and Emmett looked curious now.

"I don't think so you guys, my voice doesn't plan on singing into a microphone on stage anytime soon" I grumbled. "Why not?" Edward asked and I turned around to look at him. "Long story" I muttered.

A voice I hate to hear suddenly rang through my ears. "Smart choice Bella, we wouldn't want you to get embarrassed" Lauren, a girl I competed with in the ninth grade talent show walked up to my friends and I with my ex-friend Jessica Stanley.

Rose and Alice glared at Lauren viciously. "Big talk for some-one who _lost_ the talent show to Bella" Rose hissed. "Lucky shot was all" Jessica snorted. "How about talent, something you don't have" Alice shot back.

"Alcie, Rose, there not worth it" I said, annoyed. "Bella, I rule the talent show now, don't embarrass yourself by losing" Lauren said in false concern. She was making me mad.

"Cut it out Lauren, the only reason you've one the talent show is because I didn't enter!" I reminded her icily. "It wouldn't matter now" Lauren scoffed.

"Bella, give me one reason why I shouldn't kick her ass" Rose hissed. I held up my hand to tell her 'no.' "Of course, you'd have to hide behind them like the chicken you are" Lauren mocked me.

"Did someone teach you to be that bratty to people, or did you learn on your own?" Edward intervened. Lauren and Jessica stared at Edward in shock. Lauren shook her head and turned back to me. "Just don't enter the talent show" she hissed.

"That's it, sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm entering the show!" I said with sudden confidence. "Let's get to class, Alice" I said walking past Lauren and Jesscia. I noticed Edward was following us.

"Jasper told me you two were juniors, same here" he explained when we looked at him. "Bella, you really stood up to those girls" Edward said proudly. "Thanks, but I…oh, crap!" I said trippnig.

I waited for the sidewalk to meet my face, but it never came. I wasn't very coordinated so I didn't understand why I hadn't hit the concrete. I looked up to see Edward's arms wrapped around me. He was holding me close and he was the reason I hadn't hit the sidewalk.

Alice stood off to the side in shock and relief. Edward let me stand up and let go of me. "Thank you" I said as I stared at him. "It was nothing" he shrugged. I glanced at Alice and she looked just as stunned.

They day went by and I had my chemistry class. It was the one class I had with my ex Jacob Black. He still had it bad for me and was continually thinking I still liked him. Unfortunately we had assigned seats and I was still with him in the fall so, I had no choice.

It was one of my two classes without Alice and her one class with Edward in History. I sat down next Jacob and scooted my chair as far away from him as possible. This was going to be a long class.

(Edward's POV)

Alice and I walked to get Bella at her Chemistry class. Bella and Alice were completely oblivious that Jasper and Rosalie were vampire just like Emmett and myself along with Carlisle and Esme. We were playing nephews on Carlisle's side and would be staying here for a while.

I couldn't get Bella our of my head and Alcie couldn't get the ways to get Bella and I to go out. _…Maybe if I could get them alone…or we all go out to a club or movie and they end up alone at some point…c'mon Alice, think!_

Her sister apparently had only had one boyfriend before and he was in the class we were going to get her out of. I felt relieved Alice told me Bella despised him. And I didn't know why.

I had heard everyone's thoughts except Bella's. that had me stumped as well. And her reactions astounded me. Just like those big brown eyes and electrifying touch. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better, to be perfectly honest.

When we stood at the chemistry lab door Bella just walked out. "Hey, guys" Bella seemed relieved to see us. "Bella, wait up" a male voice called.

A boy with russet skin, chin length black hair, and dark brown eyes appeared behind Bella as she groaned in annoyance. "Go away, Jake" Bella hissed. _Playing hard to get, just like in class, God, I love this woman_. Jacob thought as he grinned.

"Bells, you want to eat lunch with me today?" Jacob offered trying to take her hand. "No way" Bella scoffed pulling he hand away. "Oh, come on, don't be like that" Jacob cooed trying to grab her arm.

My hand flashed out and wrapped around Jacob's wrist. _Who does this bastard think he is?!_ Jacob thought as he glared at me. "Hey, new guy, get your hands of me" he snarled. "Then keep your hands off Bella" I growled.

Alice had already pulled Bella behind her, even though she was shorter than her sister. I let go of Jacob's hand and he backed away then turned and walked off.

"Are you alright?" I asked, turning to Bella. "Yeah, thank you" Bella said smiling, I nodded. "Let's head to lunch" Alice said, perking up and lead the way.

Bella smiled the whole way and I wished I could read her thoughts. But I just kept a slight smile on my face as we headed for lunch.

That was my first chapter. I realy want to be a writer and I love fanfiction. please review and I'll update as much as I can. there's a new poll, you guys het it right and I'll answer any question you have on my stories.


	2. Learning and Laughing

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

2

Learning and Laughing

(Bella's POV)

So, Rose - out of the blue- asked if everyone could come over to 'study.' And Alice had said our dad wouldn't have a problem with it and he didn't. Jasper and Emmett agreed; hmmm I wonder why? I think Edward was the only one who wasn't in on the plan because he was as surprised as me.

And if you think I'm just being paranoid then _you _tell me why I'm sitting in the bathroom against my will being Alice's barbie doll! She had spent an hour on my hair and make up and everytime I would complain she wouldn't give me a straight answer.

Finally, she stopped. "Am i done being your barbie doll?" I asked, annoyed. "For now" she nodded then turned me around. i couldn't help but smile at what she did.

My waist length hair fell down in long beautiful curls, my lips were a soft shade of pink, I had a light pink blush on my cheeks, I had a nice shade of blue eyeshadow as well. "Alice... is this me?" I asked in awe.

"Yes, your beautiful" Alice nodded putting her pixie hands on my shoulders. "But your not complete'' Alice said grabbing a pair of clothes and handing them to me. "Leave it to you to ruin a sisterly moment" I grumbled, taking the clothes.

Alice left me to change and I sighed. When I was done I was wearing a dark blue tank top, a khaki colored skirt that stopped at my knees, and black boots that had flat heels.

I walked out and showed Alice and she squealed. "You look great... Oh, wait, I've got just the thing!" Alice said running to our room. she came back with a white silky jacket that tied together.

It was like a shrug jacket because it stopped right below my waist. i understood why she picked it. So Charlie -our dad- would approve.

"Alice why am I dressed like this?" I was just so curious. "No reason" Alice said innocently then skipped down stairs as i followed slowly. Charlie was in the kitchen. I had cooked him dinner and when he saw me he dropped his fork.

"Bella, what's with the outfit?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ask Alice" I said, rolling my eyes. Charlie turned ot Alice and gave her a look that said_: who's coming over that your trying to fix her up with_?

"What?" Alice asked in a baby voice. Charlie rolled his eyes and continued eating. My big sister could be so... there weren't even words for it.

The door bell rang and Alice pulled me down the hall to get it. we opened the door and that's when our night began.

(Edward's POV)

I groaned as I ran my hand through my hair. the others were being unbearable. I heard every one of their thoguhts as they made the 'innocent' plan to go over to Bella's and Alice's house. I changed into a black button down shirt, but kept my jeans and shoes the same.

I was grateful the others didn't know my true intnetions on changing. I was fascinated by Bella today. The conversations she held and her opinions at lunch. In biology we were lab partners and I was impressed she had gotten it all right.

I had been in high school a hundred times over and learned the same material, but she still made it fascinating. Bella seemed to have a sophisicated mind even if i couldn't read it.

I walked down stairs and saw Rose, Emmett, and Jasper in the living room. I sighed as I heard what was going through their minds.

_Emmett is so gorgeous, and I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he see's Bella tonight. Hopefully Alice worked her magic_. Rose thought. Perfect, something told me I was going to be staring at Bella like an idiot for the rest of the night.

_I hope Alice won't think I look a freak tonight, when can i admit to her I love her? Oh, Rose is feeling exicted, Emmett is feelnig happy, and Edward is feelnig... worried and excited_. Poor, Jasper in love with a girl who's in love with him and he doesn't know it. At least he know what love feel's like.

_God, Rose is hot, I gotta ask Edward if she's into me so i can ask her out_! Emmett is so boringly simple. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Is it time to head out?" I asked the three in the room. "Why, excited to get to Bella's and Alice's house?" Esme, asked walking into the room_. Bella's a wonderful girl, you'd teo make a lovely couple_. she thought in her head.

Why does everyone think I should be with Bella? we just met! it was driving me up the wall and i was slightly more than irratated. "Actually, I'm not sure" I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Okay Edward, we're out of here" Rose said, getting off the couch.

We all got into my car and I drove off. I was there in under twenty minutes. We all climbed out after I parked behind the police cruiser that I supposed belonged to their father.

I rang the door bell and heard two sets of foot steps comnig to answer it. the door opeend and i took in Bella's outfit.

(Bella's POV)

After Alice and I let our friends in we all filed into the living room. Alice, Edward, and I sat on the couch with me in the middle. Rose sat in the love seat while Emmett sat on the carpet beside her. As Jasper sat in the recliner.

Charlie walked in the room and took in the two unfamiliar faces. "Hello, I'm Edwars Cullen, and this is my big brother Emmett Cullen" Edward greeted as Charlie stood by the couch.

"Nice to meet you, are you related to Carlisle Cullen?" Charlie asked. "Yes we are sir" Edward nodded politley. "Well, I'm off to Billy's and I should be back around eleven, You want me to tell Jacob anything, Bells?"he asked and I sighed.

I groaned and wanted to say_: yeah, tell him to quit harrassing me_. "No, I want him to leave me alone" I grumbled and Charlie sighed. he never understood why I broke up with Jacob.

Once we heard him leave everyone broke out laughing. "Sir?" Emmett asked, clutching his sides. "It's called being polite" Edward said still laughing. "Hey, what's the deal with this Jacob guy?" Emmett asked still chuckling. "He's my ex boyfriend who became a jack ass so I ended it" I told them. that seemed to work for Emmett and Edward.

"Problem is, Jacob is still stuck on Bella" Alice added. "So the guy doesn't know how to take a hint?" Emmett asked, leaning forward. "Probably not" I grumbled, annoyed by Jacob's persistance.

"Maybe you should run him over with your truck to get the message across" Jasper suggested and thta got everyone laughing. "yeah, who's gonna arrest you? your father?'' Rose asked sarcastically and now everyone was clutching there sides.

Good Ol' Alice decided to change the subject to where I was still the center of attention. "Hey Bella, what are you going to sing at the talent show?" Alice chirped. "I don't know!" I moaned putting my hands in my head. "What about that song you love to sing_... Miss Independant _by Kelly Clarkson?" Rose asked. I lifted my head up and smiled.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward was keeping his voice light, but it sounded like he really wanted to know. "I'm thinking Rose has a point" I smiled even wider. "Ooh, you have to let me do your wardrobe, hair, and make up for the show!" Alice squealed. "Why not" I sighed smiling. "All hail the queen of fashion" Edward joked. everyone laughed as Alice said "My work is fabulous" Alice said fixing her hair.

Everyone and Everything was doing great and I couldn't help but steal glances at Edward as he stole glances at me. I thoguht Alice have might gotten it right for me, but i'm not sure yet. all I knew is that we were going in a good direction tonight.

There we go, i'll update tommorow if i get enough reviews and hits. new poll please vote!


	3. Movie night

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: New poll opening up after this chapter!**

3

Movie Night

(Edward's POV)

"You can not be serious!" I groaned at Jasper as I sat on my black leather couch in my room. "It's all been set up, Rose called Alice and we're all gonig" Jasper told me sighing. a week, the one week had gone by and now we were all going to a movie in Port Angeles.

"What did Bella say?" I asked running a hand through my hair. "Alice got her to go along with it" Jasper said, laughing slightly. "Ah Jasper, look, I sort of know how you feel about Alice" I said quietly. Jasper sighed and closed his eyes for a moment "Should've known you'd find out, do..." he couldn't finish his sentence_. Do you know how she feels about me_? he thought. "Yes, she's in love with you" I whispered. Jasper's eyes flew open and he smiled.

I smiled back and said "Maybe you could find the courage to make this 'group of friends movie night' and turn it into something more for you and Alice" I suggested. Jasper laughed a short laugh. "Well, Rose and Emmett are going as a couple and -if everything go's well with Alice- we'll be together tonight, so what about you and Bella?" Jasper asked, smirking.

Damn, why did Jasper have to be the one who read emotions? i kept my face composed. "What about Bella and I?" I asked, playing dumb was not going to work with Jasper. "Look all I know is your feeling two very strong feelings toward her. I'm not sure if the first one is love, but the second one is..." I cut him off at his thoughts. "I wouldn't hurt her! I would never hurt her... I... I..." I couln't finish because I wasn't sure.

Jasper smirked and I stared him in the eye "What?" I asked, but he was blocking his thoughts from me. "Nothing, I've got to get ready" Jasper said and ran out of the room before I could question him further.

This was going to be another long night.

(Bella's POV)

"I don't believe you!" I shrieked at Alice as I sat on my bed annoyed. "Oh, it'll be fun, besides we already agreed" Alice reminded me. "Yeah, yeah" I mumbled, crossing my arms. "C'mon, make over time!" Alice said dragging me to the bathroom.

This time Alice piled my hair into a pony tail with a few strands of my hair falling down to fram my pale face. My make up was the same as Monday night. This time Alice was letting me pick out my outfit. "But I get ot approve of it!" she had called out to me.

I picked out a long sleeve dark blue blouse, a long black silk skirt that stopped at my knees, and Alice made me put on black heels. I walked out and Alice examind me. "hmm, not what I would have picked, but good enough" Alice nodded and we headed down stairs. "You two are prety dressed up for a night out with friends" Charlie said being observant.

"You know me dad, if we go in a big city, we have to be fashionable" Alice said, smiling. I just rolled my eyes. the door bell rang and Alice pulled me off to get it. "Bye, dad!" we called as Alice opened the door. "Hey, everybody" Alice sang as we all walked into the drive way. "Alice your riding with Jasper, Emmett, and myself while Edward takes Bella" Rose told us.

I didn't know why I had to only ride with Edward, but I guess I had no choice. Rose lead the way to Port Angeles while Edward followed behnid. It was darker than usual which probably meant rain. "I can't remeber the last time I got out of Forks" I said smiling. "Tonight's a special night" Edward agreed. i looekd at him and a smile was twitching on his lips.

"And why is that?" I asked curious as to why he was smiling.

"Not sure I'm aloud to tell" Edward told me.

I was still smiling while my mouth dropped open in surprise. He smiled his crooked smile at me and i coudln't help but blush. "Blue's a good color on you" he suddenly said to me. "Oh, thank you" I said in a shy tone. That made him smile again and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, do you know what movie we're seeing?" I asked casually "It's suppose to be a horror movie if I'm not mistaken" Edward informed me. "Wonderful" I grumbled, why horror? that was my life, or was my life a drama?

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll survive" Edward chuckled. "I hope so" I sighed. we drove the rest of the way in silence and before I knew it we were parking next to Rose's BMW in the movie theater parking lot. "How'd we get here so fast?" I asked a little shocked. "I drive fast" Edward shrugged as if that was all the aliby he needed. then he was around my side and openeing my door.

I smiled when he offered me his hand to help me out. "Thank you" I nodded and we headed over to the others. "How was the ride?" Emmett asked, teasingly like it had a double meaning. "I'm not answering that" i said and began heading for the theater. everyone laughed and followed.

"That's probably a smart thing to do with Emmett's questions" Edward advised when everyone caught up. "Hey!" Emmett boomed and everyone laughed again. he wrapped his arm around Rose and she smiled.

We entered the theater and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward paid for the food and tickets. I'd complained a bit, but Edward insisted and so did the others.

I was beginning to think Edward and I were being set up again since Emmett and Rose were sitting in the back, Alice and Jasper were sitting in the middle and Edward and i were sitting together up front.

"Do you want me to hold the popcorn?" Edward asked putting the large coke in the cup holder. "I'll hold it" I answered as we sat down. he handed me the buttered popcorn and we settled n the seats as we watched the previews.

"Do you ever get the feeling our friends are setting us up?" I asked, gathering up my courage."You think so, too? I thought it was just me" Edward said light heartedly. I smiled that I wasn't paraniod. "Well, Alice will be Alice" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "If only it was _just _Alice" Edward reminded me. "True" I agreed, nodding.

"Bella?" a new -but familiar- voice said from behind. I reluctantly turned around to see Jacob and his friends Embry and Quil sitting directly behind us.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Embry asked. I didn't have a problem with Embry or Quil so I answered easily. "I'm here with my friends, but we spread out" I shrugged. Edward had turned around slightly as well and was keeping his face composed.

"Why aren't you sitting with Alice?" Jacob gritted his teeth, I smirked. "That's _my _buisness" I told him and turned around as the lights dimmed. Edward turned around and smilied slightly. "Excellent answer" Edward whispered in approval. "Thanks, but I wish there was some way to get him to back off" i muttere to quiet for Jacob and his pals to hear.

"I might have a way and it could make our friends and syblings happy if they see" Edward whispered. "Do whatever you have to" I agreed, willing to get Jacob out of my hair for good. About five minutes into the movie i felt and arm around my shoudlers. I was surprised and looekd at Edward he looekd at me and shrugged. I caught on quickly and smiled. I took a sip of the soda and then an idea popped inot my head.

"Mind if I make a contribution to the plan?" I whispered to low for anyone else to here. "Fire away" Edward whispered back. I leaned my head against his shoudler and I could tell he was surprised for a moment, but then relaxed. I jumped a few times durning the gory parts and Edward took that in to the account of getting Jacob to back off and alway comforted me.

The plan worked perfectly because all Jacob did was glare at our group as we walekd out. Edward didn't touch me after the movie and it was understandble, it was just a plan. "Hey, looks like the boardwalk is having a little festival, I say we all go check it out!" Rose said excitedly. "I think its free" Edward obliged. we all headed over and it was indeed free.

"I say we split up and meet back here at eleven" Jasper suggested. "Fine with me" I agreed and so did everyone else. I got paired with Edward again and I was beginning to see a pattern here.

"I suppose you don't want to eat after the movie?" Edward guessed "No thank you" I answered smiling. Edward and I went on the ferris wheel and he won the game where you take the giant mallet and test your strength.

When he won he asked what stuffed animal I wanted. I picked out a lion and cuddled it to my chest happily.

"Why a lion?" he asked as we walked down the beach together. "Lion's are strong and fierce yet graceful and gorgeous; you could say it reminded me of some one" I told him blushing a bit. Edward smiled and slipped his hand in mine. We both stopped, a little surprised by his reaction. I turned to him and stared into his...onyx eyes, they looked different, but I figured it could have been the time of night.

I wasn't gonig to ruin the moment by asking why his eyes looked different. "You really do look beautiful tonight" Edward whispered to me and I blushed. "Thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself" I whispered, not being able to stop the blush coming again.

"Bella, can I try something?" Edward asked quietly. he smiled crookedly at me and his eyes seemed to smolder he was... dazzling me, that was the only way to say it. "Sure" I said, unable to deny him anything.

Edward let go of my hand and put both of his hands on either side of my face. He breathed deeply and looked at me. He leaned forward and pressed his stone cold lips to mine. This was the first time I'd realized his whole body was cold. I took my free hand and put against his stone neck. I was getting light headed and wished neither of us had to breath. he pulled away and both our breathing was ragged.

"Wow" I whispered in amazement.

"I'll say" Edward nodded.

Then he seemed to notice the time on his watch. "Oh, we better get back" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and puleld me back to the boardwalk. I snuggled both my lions closer as we headed to meet our group and end the most wonderful night.

(Alice's POV)

"Alice, your going to choke on your cotton candy" Jasper laughed as I finished my pink fluff of food. Jasper had won me a stuffed baby seal by knocking down bottles with a milk. "I wonder what Bella and Edward are doing" I said as we walked along the board walk. "I'm sure they're getting along" asper assured me. We stopped and stood by the rock climbing attraction.

"Alice, look, I wanted tonight to be special, espcially since I'm not good at this kind of thing" Jasper said, running his hand through his hair. I looked at him with a perculiar expression. "Look, we've known eachother for a while and I truly think I'm..." Jasper didn't finish. My heart was pounding so hard "Your what? Jasper" I asked looking straight at him. "I'm...I'm in love with you Alice, and I want to be with you" Jasper admitted.

I nearly exploded in joy as the smile spread across my face. "Jasper, I'm in love with you, too" I told him and he smield in relief. "Really? so, can we be together?" Jasper asked and I smiled. "Yes, of course" I said with a heart full of love. then I wrapped my arms around his neck -while gripping onto my baby seal- and puleld his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around me and I could of probably kissed him all night.

Whoo Hoo! Go Alice! you decide if its a cliff hanger or not. thank you for the reviews and hits, keep it up and I'll update tommorrow. oh and for those who voted in the poll good job on getting the right answer! new poll is up and I urge you two vote in it! Love you all so keep the voting and reviews up!

P.S. I take a lot of time to right these chapters. Can't you all spare a few minutes to review and vote?


	4. Shopping gone weird

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: New poll is up and i urge you to vote in it, here's ch. 4**

4

Shopping gone weird

(Bella's POV)

Edward held one of my hands as he drove me home. my stuffed lion was sitting in my lap as he followed Rose's BMW. we listend to 'Clair de Lune' and I couldn't stop from smiling.

"Bella, can I be honest with you?" Edward asked as he still drove with one hand. "Of course" I said immediatly. Edward smiled slightly. "To be honest, I was afriad you might of thought of me as forward after I kissed you tonight" Edward admitted. "No, you weren't forward, you were... dazziling" it was the only word I could think of.

Edward turned to me and smiled his crooked smile "Dazziling?" he asked half laughing. "It fits" I said, shrugging to hide my embarrassment. "I guess it does" Edward agreed, turnnig back to the road.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. Sooner or later we arrived at my house and the porch light was on. Charlie had waited up. I un buckled my seatbelt and turned to look at Edward. he was smiling again. "I'd walk you up to the porch and kiss you good night, but I'd rather not have almost everyone we know watching" Edward whispered as he leaned over to me.

"Understandble" I nodded as I felt his breath blow in my face, it was unbelievably sweet. "So, good night" he whispered and pressed his lips to mine for a short moment. "Good night" I whispered back. he leaned away then smirked. "Dazziling right? not forward?" Edward asked "Nope, just dazziling" I assured then hopped out of the car. Before I closed hte door Edward said "We're going hiking tommorrow and Sunday, so I'll see you Monday" I nodded and shut the door.

Alice climbed out of Rose's car and waited for me to catch up to her. When I did i stumbled a bit, but not enought to fall flat on my face. especially sine Alice caught me by the arm. "Thanks" I mumbled "No problem" Alice said shrugging as we reached the porch. We waved goodbye as the car drove away then went inside.

"You girls have fun?" Charlie called from the living room as we headed in. "We sure did, dad" Alice said, she was glowing just like me. probably from finally getting with Jasper. Charlie was sitting on the sofa watching a Pistons' game. he turned his heads and seemed to notice our glowing faces and our stuffed animals. "Bella, you haven't had a look like that since you first started going out with Jacob and Alice has the same look, so... who are you two dating?" Charlie pondered.

"Um, I'm kinda dating Jasper" Alice murmured, that didn't surprise Charlie.

"And I'm dating Edward Cullen" _that _surprised him.

"Bella, haven't you only known the guy for a short time?" Charlie pressed. "I know dad, but things just clicked" I muttered, staring done at the floor. Alice put an arm around my shoulders.

"Plus dad, Edward's a good guy and you know it!" Alcie reminded him smugly. Charlie grumbled in agreement and we were off to up stairs.

After Alice and I showered we changed into night clothes and crawled into our beds in the room we shared. Alice snuggled her baby seal as I snuggled my lion. "I can't remember the last time I slept with a stuffed animal" I laughed and Alice laughed with me. "Me neither, I guess it's because we're crazy in love" Alice whispered in excitement.

I stopped laughing and stared at her. "Alice, Edward and I are not in love, we just started going out and have known eachother for five days!" I reminded her. "So, I fell in love with Jasper with in the first week we knew eachother; it just took us longer to get together" Alice countered and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just go to sleep" I sighed and rolled over so my back was to her. As I drifted to sleep I couldn't stop thinking to my self: _Am I really in love with Edward_?

Alice had dragged me into shopping for my talent show out fit the next day. Try outs had been yesterday afternoon. I hadn't mentioned it, because...I didn't want to, but I did make it.

Alice had wanted to drive back to Port Angeles, but I told her no. It took us na hour to get there which meant the Cullens and the Halesdid drive fast. We pulled up to a shopping mall and Alice dragged me into a clothing store. Alice was searching through some sparking and short dresses.

"Hey Bella, what's Edward's favorite color on you?" Alice suddenly asked. "Dark blue, why?" I asked back, now puzzled. "No reason, try this on" she comanded as she gave me a sparkling dark blu dress. no reason, huh? I tried it on in the dressing room and when I walked out Alice squealed. "Its percfect!" she squealed again.

The dress stopped five inches above my knees and zipped up in the back. It was a sphagettie strapped dress and lucky for me I wore a strapless bra. "Um, Alice, I don't think dad will approve" I reminded ehr with a meek face.

Alice thought aout that for a second "I know! Where those jean tights you have with the dress and since the dress doesn't show to much cleaveage around your chest, he can't complain" Alice said in victory. "Good thinking" I said, high fiving her.

"Bella?" A familiar vocie called from behind. I turned around to see Mike Newton heading straight for us. "Oh, hey Mike" I said casually. "Hey, wow, what's with the dress?" Mike asked, looking me over. "I had her try it on for the talent show, she'll be wearing it" Alice answered before I did. "Cool, um Bella, I was hoping...If you weren't doing anything tonight..." Mike tried to finish his sentence.

"Sorry Mike, but I'm seeing someone right now" I told him in a kind voice. "Oh, are you and Jacob back together?" he asked and I grimaced. "No, I'm dating the new guy, Edward Cullen" I told him blankly. "Oh, well, I guess I'll see you at school" Mike said, then ran off.

I paid for the dress because it ddin't cost that much and Alice bought herself a few nice things. We headed off to the food court and were babbling like sisters do when i ran into someone.

"Damn it" I muttered as I sat there on the ground. "Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked as I stood up. "I'm fine" I mumbled. "Sorry about that" another familiar voice said. and I looked to see it was Quil. "Quil, what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, hey Bella and Alice, Well, Jacob's dad sent Embry, Jacob, and me to grab stuff for Sam's birthday party" Quil explained. "I'm meeting them in the food court" Quil added and I grimaced. "Well, I lost my appetite, bye Quil, let's go Alice" I grabbed her free hand and pulled her away from the food court.

Sunday was a little slow and I was anxious to see Edward again. Mike was probably spreading the word Edward and I were dating when I drove Alice and myself to School Monday morning. "Look there they are" Alice pointed to Emmett and Rose -who were holding hands- along with Edward and Jasper.

When we got out my suspicions were confirmed about word being spread because people were staring. I forgot all about those stares when edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head as a 'hello.'

Sorry if it was a little short, but oh well. I have a new poll up and it has a vital question so I urge you to vote! please review as well and I'll update tommorrow! and for the reviewer ...**Cullen1994** just to let you know I seriously am thinking about running over Jacob, depends how mad he makes Bella...or any willing Cullen or Hale.

Please no reviews about my coment on running over Jacob, unless you liek the idea...I might do it I might not, My writing mind is a crazy one. Please review and vote!


	5. lights out a little to early

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: When you get to the end of this chapter please read my comments and heads up. do you know how long it takes me to right these?! here's ch. 5**

5

Lights out a little to early

(Bella's POV)

"So what do you think about coming down to La Push for Sam's party tommorrow night?" Jacob asked before class stared_. Crap_! I couldn't sworn he wouldn't of talked to me after friday night _and _finding out about Edward and I. "I didn't know anything about a party and I don't think Alice or I would go" I told him matter-of-factly.

"Really? Billy called Charlie last night and apparently Charlei said okay" Jacob said smirking. Something didn't seem right unless dad wanted me to... "I'll kill him!" I muttered in a whisper. My dad wanted me to go down to La Push without me knowing where I was going! Alice coudln't be in on it, she wouldn't keep _that _kind of thing from me.

"Well, Charlie can go by himself" I grumbled. "You and your pixie sister are going to have to come up with a _really _good excuse to get otu of it, then" Jacob smirked.

As class went by I tried thinking of a plan to get otu of the party, but I had nothing, Alice would think of something when I told her. The bell rang and I gathered my things. I made it to the hallway when Jacob spoke again. I turned around, annoyed. "Why don't you come and hang out with the ones you know your in love with?" JAcob asked, pretending to be sweet.

I slowy turned around as I spoke. "Ha, I'm not in love with anybody and -incase you haven't noitced- I'm dating..." My head had turned with the rest of my body and I saw Alice and Edward standing before me. I finished my sentence unwillingly "...Edward"

(Edward's POV)

Alice and I walked ot get Bella out of chemistry. After 'hiking' I was strong and fully fed. I had gotten control of my blood lust for Bella around the time I kissed her. It was harder when my eyes were darker. today they were Topaz, like usual. friday they had been darker.

Jasper could tell my emotions had changed and said I was definatly _in love _even if I wasn't sure of it yet. Jasper and I had to stick together in this situation. Bella and Alice both smelled different to us than other humans. there blood was stronger to us. I didn't worry to much abotu Alice because I was so fixated on Bella. Jasper said he knew Alice smelt different, but it wasn't that strong since almost every human smelt the same to him. Emmett was lucky; he got Rose who was already a vampire.

Jasper was probably right about my feeling for Bella. I just wish I knew how she felt. Bella was in my sight now...and so was Jacob Black. her back was to us, but I could here Jacob's thoughts_. No way her dad's gonna let her get otu of coming to La Push, she'll never be able to resist me there_! Jacob's thinking prosses wasn't very logical.

That's when I heard Bella's words as she slowly turned. "Ha, I'm not in love with anyone and -incase you haven't noticed- I'm dating..." She had turned all the way and she had known Alice and I had heard her sentence. If my heart could beat; it would have shattered. "...Edward" she finished her sentence, pained.

So, Bella wasn't in love me...why should I expect so much? I asumed it was better to keep a composed face. "How long have you guys been there" Bella asked with wide eyes. "Around your last sentence" Alice said in a confused and nervouse voice_. No way! I am not wrong about Bella and Edward, I can't be! I saw the way she was after friday nights events! No, No, no! I know she's in love him! I am not wrong about this! _Alice thought panickingly.

"Alice, I need to talk to you about something a little crutial" Bella said grabbing her sister's arm. No one checked to see if Jacob was following us. But I couldn't read his thoughts anymore, so I guesssed not.

Bella, Alice and I sat down with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper at our usual table. I tried to not show that Bella's words had hurt a bit. I didn't fool some people.

_Hmm, Something doesn't look right with Edward and Bella...oh crap! Bella opened her big mouth without thinking again! _-Rose.

_Whoa, what the! why is Bella feeling embarrased, confused and a little angry? and why is Edward so down? _- Jasper.

Angry? what could Bella be angry about? "Ok Alice, we have a moajor problem" Bella began, everyone turned to her. "And that is?" Alice asked in a confused tone. "Jacob told me dad agreed for us to go down to La Push tommorrow for Sam's party" Bella said in a nervous tone. "What! and he didn't even tell us!" Alice shrieked. My hands balled into fists at the thought of Bella being near Jaocb more than she had to.

"I've got an idea!" Rose saing in victory. everyone turned there attention to her. I read the plan in her head and fought back a smile. "Just tell Charlie I asked you to sleep over before he brings up the party, we can get permission from Carlisle and Esme after school , that way Charlie can't say no! we'll make it till Wedsnsday." Rosalie explained, smiling the whole time.

"Your a genius Rose!" Emmett boomed and we all laughed.

(Bella's POV)

So everything worked out pretty well. In the parking lot; Rose arranged the sleep over with her parents. If Charlie agreed we'd head over later tonight and stay till Wednsday.

I guess I should say almost everything worked out okay because Edward had acted weird in biology. I guess I couldn't blame him.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was defiantly bothered by what I said after chemistry class today; I could tell. I would have to talk to him about it tonight.

I was just so confused after what Alice had said friday night about have people could fall in love so quickly.

"Bella, snap out of it!" Alice commanded as I drove down our street. "Sorry" I muttered.

When we got home Alice and I both ran to the phone. I tripped so she got there first. When I got up she was already dialing the police staion number. she put it on speaker and Charlie answered the phone. "Hello, this is cheif Swan" Charlie informed. "Hi, dad, we've got something to tell you" Alice said in a perky tone. "I do too, we're going down to La Push tomorrow for a party everyone's throwing for Sam" Charlie said in delight.

'Uh dad, we can't go" I told him blankly. "Why not?" there was a frown in his voice. "We already promised Rose we'd sleepover at her house untill Wednsday...Esme and Carlisle agreed" I told him, mimicking Alice's tone.

"Oh, Well you did promise Rosalie first so...It's okay" Charlie really did sound okay with it. "Thanks dad" Alice and I said in unision. we said goodbye and hung up. I dialed Rose's cell and she picked up on the first "Hi Bella, he siad yes?" Rose guessed. "Yep, we can head over after dinner, okay?" I told her. "Perfect, but someoen will coem and pick you up...seven okay?" Rose checked. "Perfectly fine, later" I hung up. "All set" I told Alice a little cheerfully.

Later that night when Charlie pulled into the drive way we heard the first crack of thunder. "Whoa! looks like there's a storm coming" Charlie exclaiemd as he closed the door behind him. "Yeah. and a big one at that" Alice agreed peering out at the blackening sky.

"If there's a black out will you two be okay over there?" Charlei asked as I showed him where his dinner was. "We'll be fine, Carlisle and Esme are very resourceful" I reminded him as we all sat down to eat.

"I have to admit I'm just the slightest bit uncomfortable with you two being in the same house as your boyfriedns for the next three days" Charlie grumbled. "Relax dad, Edward and Jasper are perefct gentlemen" Alcie said smugly. "I suppose, you know, its hard to be a worrying father when the daughters picked just about the most respectful guys on the planet" Charlie muttered and Alice and I laughed a little.

"He's lucky neither of us pciked Emmett" I whispered to Alice and she giggled. "What was that, Bella?" Charlie asked, rasing an eyebrow. "Nothing" I said as Alcie and I both stifled more laughs.

After we were done eating dinner Alcie and i packed for the next three nights. Then there was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. "That's our ride, later dad" I called as Alice and I half ran to get the door. It was Edward and I smiled. He smiled back, but I could still see the tentivness in his eyes.

Another crack of thunder then a strike of lightning hit. "Wow, looks like a big storm, come on" Edward took me by the hand as Alice danced behind us. she must of really been excited.

Edward opened the passenger door for me as Alice climbed in the back. A squeal of happiness rang through my ears as I sat in the car. I turned to see that Jasper was sitting in the back and the squeal had come from Alice.

Edward was already opening his door and smiled. "He wouldn't take no for an answer" Edward chuckled as Alice just seem to glow. I turned to face forward as Alice started a conversation with Jasper. A soft jazz tune played on the radio and I smiled a bit.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Edward chuckeld again. I shrugged "Its probably relief and excitement mixed together" I todl him nonchalantly. "Care to explain?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm relieved I don't have to spend time with Jacob tomorrow night" I rolled my eyes when I said Jacob's name. I made sure Alice and Jasper were completely lost in their conversation before I spoek again.

"And I'm excited because I get to spend it with you instead" I told him as the blood rushed to my face. Edward smiled crookedly at me as I raised on hand to my cheek in embarrassment. "How flattering" Edward approved, still smiling. It started to rain cats and dogs as we neared the Cullen estate.

Edward pulled into the driveway and Alice and I looked out inot the pouring rain. "No room in the garage?" Alice guessed. Jasper and Edward shook their heads. "I think Emmett put the umbrellas in the trunk" Edward muttered, looking annoyed. "That's Emmett for you" Jasper sighed. "I'll get them" Edward rolled his eyes then was out in the sheets of rain.

It didn't take Edward very long at all to get two umbrellas and pull Jasper out. Jasper helped Alice out of the Volvo and under the safety of the umbrella. Edward did the same with me. A giant crack of thunder hit when we entered the house. Rose greeted us and hugged Alice and me.

"That's some storm out there!" Emmett boomed from upstairs. "Ya think!" Alice called up to him. Esme and Carlisle came in from the dining room with smilnig faces. "Good to see you two again" Carlisle greeted warmly. "Yeah, its nice to see you in a place where your not treating Bella because she craked her head open" Alice joked. did Edward just wince? I was gonig to make a comment on Alice's remark but all that came out was "true" I nodded shrugging.

Rose, Alice and I had reserved the living room and were having a pretty good time. Esme would come in now and again, which we loved. the storm seemed to get worse as the night went on. now we were watchnig movies and the lguihts were slightly dimmed.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a vase nearly tippnig over in the dining room. Alice and Rose were incased in the movie so I got up to investagate.

(Edward's POV)

I moved impossibly fast as I passed the living room so the girls wouldn't notice me. But I saw Bella and lost my concentration. Damn it! my shoulder hit one of Esme's vase as I entered the dining room. It wobbled slighlty, making a noticable noise, but I reached otu and straitened.

The I heard foot steps. and back up into the corner since the light were off in here. I coudl see perfectly though as Bella walked into the room with her back toward me. "Edward?" She whispered, I coudl tell she was confused. "You called?" I replied in a quiet voice and she whipped around.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" She said walking near me. Her eyes must have adjusted to the darkness. I spoke to soon, she stumbled and I caught her reflexivly. "How do you do that?" Bella asked as I stood her up straight. I held onto her waist, afriad she might fall again.

Suddenly Jasper's thoughts went throguh my mind_. Edward, I know you can here me so you'd probably like to know that every emotion Bella is feelnig towards you is love...sorry to spring this on you!_

I was beginning to think Jasper was ahnging out with Alice to much. "Edward, I need to talk to you about what you over heard today after chemistry class" Bella began as she put her hands on my arms. "Go ahead" I breathed remembering Jasper's thoughts. "I didn't mean it, the part about not being in love with anyone" she whispered. My breath caught. "Please don't think I'm crazy for saying this" Bella sighed and she shut her eyes tight.

"Never' I whispered to her and she opened her eyes. "Truth is...I'm in love with you" she whispered. Joy swelled through me as she said those words. I pulled her even closer to me and kissed her without even thinking about it. She wrapped her arms around my neck as her body pressed to mine. that was a bad idea. The monster inside me began to stir.

Who'd knew a thunder storm would have saved Bella's life.

A loud sould ran through the house. the sound of Electricty going out. Bella and I broke apart and looked around.

The power had gone out.

She said it! Bella siad it! are you happy now? Edward will say it in a little while so don't get feisty. you decide if that was a cliff hanger**! WOW**! I'd gotten alot of reviews involving Jacob getting run over! I'm so glad you all were injoying your selves about that little suggestion. People are voting in the polls whoo hoo! keep it up! vote vote vote!

P. S**. Twilighters and Team Edward rule. review and vote please! **


	6. How to have fun in the dark

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: no need for anymore comments about running over Jaocb, I'll find a way to make it happen...some way. The poll is still up, come on vote, vote, vote! and review of course. sorry if it was a little bit liek a cliffhanger on the last part; aren't you glad I update daily...that is if I get votes and reviews, you guys havent let me down yet! here's ch. six**

6

How to have fun in the dark

(Bella's POV)

"Is everyone oaky?" Esme called from somewhere. there were random calls of 'yeahs' and 'we need some lights.' "Storm must have blown the power out" I stated the obvious. "Yeah, stay close or you might trip" Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Edward stopped so I was guessing we were in the living room.

"Who's in here" he called out. "Alice" Alice called out "Rosalie" Rose called to us. A candle was suddnely lit and Alice and I jumped. Esme was holding it and it lightened the place ever so slightly. I could see the figures of my freidns on the couch. "I found some flash lights" Carlisle called from up stairs...I think. "I found more candles" Jasper called out.

"Hey is it safe for candles to be lit with Bella in the house?" Emmett cracked as he bounded down stairs. "Shut up, Emmett" Rose, Edward, Alice, and I replied. Emmett mumbled something I couldn't hear in return.

Carlisle came down holding a flash light that was on and a few other flash lights. Jasper came down holding three candles that were unlit.

Esme and Carlisle set everything up; apparently Carlilse had a liter for these situations. There were two flash lights and Carlisle gave Alice and I those two. After all the candles were lit the living room looked like the lights had just beeen dimmed. I could see everyone's faces as Edward and I sat in the white love seat.

"So, what are we going to do?" Alice asked, holding her flash light, but it wasn't on. "We could play truth or dare..." Emmett suggested from the staircase. "NO!" every Cullen suddenly shouted. "What's wrong with truth or dare?" my curousity had gotten the better of me.

"The way Emmett plays, that's what's wrong with it" Rose hissed from the couch, It must not be a good idea because Rose shuddered. "How about some music?" Esme suggested. Everyone agreed. "Edward?" Esme gestured to him. "I'll get somw CD's from my room, since I can't play in the dark" Edward told us, what did he mean by play?

I got up so Edward could and ended up trippining. I heard gasps of fear, propaly because about to hit something. Eward's strong arm wrapped around my waist kepping me from falling. He stood me up straight and there were sighs of relief.

Emmett, however was laughing so hard abotu what happened he didn't see Rose get up, walk over, smack the back of his head, and got sit back down.

Everyone else broke out laughing. "Bella, maybe you should go with Edward; you kind of fall all over the place if he's not around" Jasper said once he could breath. there were mumbles of agreement so I clicked on my flash light as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we were off.

Edward led me to his room at the end of the second floor. It was pitch black except for where my flash light shined. It eventually roamed over a giant CD collection.

"Wow" I exclaimed as he walked us over to the collection. Edward bent down and was already picking out a CD. "Ther'ye a little picky, but they all like this one" Edward said, holding up what looked to be a burned CD. "He stood up and turned to me, smiling.

"Edward, what did you mean by 'play in the dark' earlier?" I blurted out. Edward's smiled grew and he chuckled, the sound made my heart melt. I held the flash light to my side; my eyes had adjusted ot the darkness.

"I meant I can'y play my piano in the dark, didn't you notice it when you walked in?" I think he raised his eyebrow. I shook my head and told him "No, I was a little preoccupied" I admitted, smiling a bit.

"What'd you think I meant" I could tell he was smirking. "I don't know, that's why I asked" I blushed. he bent down and I felt his lips on my jaw. "There is something I forgot to tell you" he whispered as he kissed up and down my jaw.

I was able to form a coherent question. "And...that is?" I asked, gasping a little at how his lips felt against my skin. He stopped and moved his face to look into my eyes. he put both of his hands on either of my face and just looked at me.

"I love you" He whispered and I smilled at the words. "I love you, too" I whispered back. "Be absolutley still" he told me softly. I don't know why he told me to do so, but I listened. Then his marble lips pressed to mine and I stood still.

How could people fall in love so quickly? I didn't know, but I knew it was true. He pulled away to soon and took my hand to lead me back down stairs. I shone the flash light toward the door and we suddenly heard "Edward, Bella, you still alive up there?" Emmett shouted. we both sighed as Edward continued to lead me down stairs.

(Edward's POV)

Bella sat down in the love seat as I put in the CD on the small stereo system It didn't plug in, it ran on batteries alone. The first one was Esme's favorite and she smiled.

I sat down with Bella on the love seat and she smiled in awe. "You wrote this?" Bella was in awe, I could see that. "Yes, I'll have to write you one sometime" I told her smiling. "That'd be nice" She agreed leaning her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and repositoned her on my lap.

Bella was so much smaller than me so it was easy for her to tuck her head under my chin. I stroked her hair as I glanced at the others. Rosalie had gone over to Emmett and was sitting on his lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Jasper moved over to the couch as Alice curled up next to him. I noticed Carlisel and Esme had there arms around eachother in the corner. The thudding of rain was easy to hear, and so was the loud cracks of thunder, but I'd turned the stereo up loud enough for us to hear. When I say us, I mean Alice and Bella as well.

I hummed along with Esme's favorite and Bella was so relaxed I knew she could fall askeep at anytime.

The Cd eventually ended as the night went on. The power suddenly flicked on and there were little cheers. Bella and Alcie didn't move. They had fallen asleep.

Jasper picked up Alice effortlessly and tucked her into her sleeping bag. Bella's sleeping bag was next to Alice's and I tucked her in making sure she was was comfortable. As I zipped up the sleeping bag Bella mumbled something.

"Edward" she sighed and shifted. She said my name so clearly that I thought she was awake. Rosalie giggled "Bella talks in her sleep, she must be dreaming about you" She said happily.

I wished I could of stayed there all night, but I coudln't because Esme and Rosalie were going to stay in the living room. They clicked the living room lights off after they blew out all the candles.

The rest of us headed off stairs as I heard the TV turn on. Another wonderful night had to end.

**I thought it was sweet with the music, don't you? I love writing these romantic parts. Keep up the voting and reviewing! I'll update tomorrow if you guys do! **

**Twilighters rule! **


	7. A night out

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and you guys have been voting! sorry, Jacob doesn't get run over in this chapter, but I found a plot that will defiantly end in him getting run over, don't worry my original plot line is still intact. here's chapter seven.**

7

A night out

(Bella's POV)

I woke up with a yawn and looked around. I was in the Cullen's living room. I looekd to see Rose lying on the couch she must of just woken up as well. Alice was still sleeping with her back turned to me. "Morning, Rose" I greeted her. "Hey, you made it up before I had to wake you up" Rose said with an apprecative expression.

"I'll get Alice" I volenteered. "How?" Rose asked with a laugh. I sucked in a deep breath then leaned over to Alcie. Then, I yelled out "Alice, look a shoe sale!" Alcie immediatly was up and looknig around. "Where! where!" She promted eagerly. Rose and me borke out laughing as Alice pouted.

"Sorry, Alice, not today" Rose giggled. Alice continued to pout.

Alice and I changed, brushed our hair, and headed back down stairs, I tripped. "Ah!" I let out a small yelp, but never tumbled down stairs. "Gotchya" Edward said, from behind. he'd caught me, again. "Where'd you come from" Alice chirped. "i was actually coming up behind you guys when I saw Bella trip...again" Edward siad with a smirk.

Alice shrugged, she had been ahead of me; how would she know what came from behind me. I regained my balance and walked carefully down stairs. Rose was already in the living room checking her hair in the mirror. When she decided it was perfect, she turned to us.

"Hey, I've got plans for all of us tomorrow night, Carlisle and Esme already agreed so I'll tell you at school" Rose informed us. Alice and I shrugged, but Edward raised his eyebrows.

Jasper, Alice, and me all drove with Edward in his silver Volvo while Emmett and Rose took Rose's BMW to school. Everyone was in a generally good mood. We all met at our usual place and Rose decided to tell us what her plans were. "There's a new club for teens in Port Angeles and I think we shoudl go tommorrow night" Rose told us curlty.

"A club?" I repeated. "Yeah, for teenagers, that means there'd be no drinking just soda...It'd be like a school dance just cooler" Rose promted.

I groaned, Rose knew I couldn't dance and that I didn't liek parties. "Count me out" I muttered and Rose's face fell...so did Alice's. "Bella, it wouldn't be fun without you" Alice said pouting again. Alice and Rose looked hurt and Sad with their expressinos I couldn't take it.

"Don't look at me like that" I moaned turned my head into Edward's chest. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "Bella pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase!" Alcie whined in a baby voice.

I made a mistake, I looked at them. "Fine" I groaned in exasperation. Alice and Rose were smiling with glee.

(Jacob's POV)

They had no idea I'd heard, no idea I knew what they were up to. I thanked my wolf hearing for being able to hear from so far away.

A plan formed in my head, after tomorrow night I knew Bella wasn't going to be alound to be with that leech anymore.

(Edward's POV)

The day went by fast. When Alice and I went to get Bella at Chemisrty I could tell Jacob was not pleased That Bella'd found a way out of the La Push party. Bella had tried toargue at lunch about having to go to shopping for tommorrow night.

In biology Bella was still hung on the shopping thing. "Whay am I such a push over?" she asked in a whisper as a movie played in the classroom. "Your not, Alice and Rosalie just know how to get you to agree" I told her.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" she questioned. I shrugged "Not sure" and she rolled her eyes. I really wished I could of read her mind. See what was running through her head. It was a little frustrating, but maybe it was good to be surprised every few hundred years.

I sat in my room again with Jasper looking through my CD collection. "It can't be that bad" Jasper mused. "It is, you should of seen what Alice and Rose were thinking to by Bella" I ran on of my hands through my hair in exasperaiton.

"Bella won't let herself be put in she thinks isn't right for her" Jasper promised, he had known her longer. "You've been hanging around Alice to much" I mused and he turned to me, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked in a nervous laugh. Last nights little thoughts before the power went out, isn't that more of an Alice forte?" I asked, smirking.

"Didn't mean to spring it on you" he muttered, but coudln't hide his smile. And besides, what's the worse they could do to her?" Jasper asked, reffering to Bella.

(Bella's POV)

**Wednsday night**

"What did you do to me?" I asked in shock as I looked in the full length mirror in Rose's room.

"We transformed you" Rose cooed.

"And a good transformation it was" Alice added.

I was wearing a black tube top, a denim mini skirt, jean tights, and flat heeled boots. My make up had a light shade of blue eyes shadow, a nice shade of blush, and some color of lipstick. My hair was put in long wavy locks. It was parted where most of it fell off my shoudlers and down to my stomach. the reast fell down behind me to my waist because in was so long.

We had called my dad and told him we were gonig to see a movie and catch that festival again. He agreed without question and tried to tell us what we missed at the party.

Rose and Alice were dressed beuatifully as well and we headed dow nstairs. "Bella, you look great" Edward complimented and I smirked in disbelief. "You like this sort of thing?" I questioned. "Only on you" he said with a chuckle and kissed my forehead.

When we finally got to the club I was surprised to find myslef having more fun then I thought I would. I didn't dance to the fast songs and Edward never got mad about that. we watched the others dance and I was glad Alcie was finally dancing with Jasper.

a semi-fast song was easeir for me to dance to. Alice had tought me a long time ago that you cna just move your hips to a song like that.

Edward never let go of me durning slow sings and it reminded me of monday night, when the music flowed through us. when another fast song played Edward pulled me to the booth.

I was laughing as we sat down next to eachother. "This is more fun than I'd thought it would be" I admitted smiling. "I'll say" Edward agreed. we looked over at the rest of our group that were still on the dance floor. "Don't they ever get tired" I asked with a laugh.

As if hearing our conversation Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett came over. "Hey, its getting late, Rose says we should get you and Alice home" Emmett told us. "Good idea" Edward said as we got out of the booth.

Alice and I had put our over night stuff in the trunk of the Volvo before we'd left for the club. Jasper and Alice rode with Rose and Emmett this time.

"I think you should take my jacket so your dad won't go to heywire abotu your outfit" Edward suggested when we were on my street. "Good idea" I nodded. We pulled into my driveway with Rose parking beside us. Everyone got out as Alcie and I grabbed our bags.

We all walked up to the porch talking and laughing abotu tonight. the porch light was still on and it was a little after eleven. I put on Edward's jacket before I opened the door. we all were in the hallway when I stopepd dead in my tracks.

Charlie was fuming at the end of the hall with Jacob behind him with a smirk on his face.

This could not be good.

**I know, I gave you a cliffhanger. now you must really be glad I update daily. review please, and the poll closes tommorrow when I update the next chapter. so vote! vote! vote!**

**No more need for comments on running on Jacob because I'm making it happen, but still review! review! review!**


	8. The lie and The truth

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: Poll is now officaily closed. keeep up the reviewing...here's where it gets a little hectic. I present you... ch. 8**

8

The lie and The truth

(Bella's POV)

Alice zipped up her wind breaker to cover herself a bit more. to bad she was wearing a skirt. Edward's jacket was big on me so I took both sides of it and crossed it over my front; clutching it there.

"Hi dad, you waited up" I was trying not to let my thoughts of what was going to happen get to me. "Where have you been!" Charlie demanded as he let us all file in the living room. no one sat down.

"We told you we were at-" Alice began, but Charlie cut her off. "No Alice_, you _told me where you were I want to hear it from Bella" Charlei said in a gruff and angry voice. I was a terrible liar, everyone in this room knew that, that's why my dad had asked me.

"Why are you questioning us?" I asked back, I wanted to know how he knew. "Bella, I'm asking the questions here" Charlie growled. "Soory dad, but if there's a reason you believe we were in a different place than we said we were I want to know what it is!" I told him icily.

"Jacob, decided to be responsible and tell me what you guys were up to" Charlie sighed, but he was still angry. "How would Jacob know what we were doing? we can barely stomach being near him, let alone tell him what our plans are!" Alice spat out.

"So you weren't at a club tonight?" Charlie pressed. the room was dead silent. Alice and I looked down at the ground, unable ot speak. Charlie shook his head "I can't believe how irresponsible you two were!" Charlie roared.

"Chief Swan, it was my idea, I saw the ad and it said it was for teens we went there and no one drank and thing but soda!" Rose intervened.

"Rosalie..." Charlie spoke with disbelief. then he shook his head and the anger was back. "Alice Bella, you two are grounded for a week, you go straight to school and come straight home!" Charlie shouted. "But dad!" Alice cried out. "I don't wan't to hear it, and your are not allowed to see Edward and Jasper anymore!" Charlei added in a yell.

"Dad, we didn't do anything wrong! Esme and Carlisle agreed to it and we didn't tell you becuase everyone knows how overprotective you are!" I blurted out with anger. "Edward and Jasper are nothing but responsible, if anything they were there ot make sure nothing bad happened to us!" I added as the anger swelled.

"We'd never let anything bad happen to them" Edward spoke up. "If you were really responsible you wouldn't have elt them go in the first place!" Charlei shouted at Edward and Jasper.

"It was for teens, nothing bad was gonig to happen" Emmett said in a calm voice. "I don't care! Bella, Alice your not aloud to see them anymore!" Charlei said in a final tone. final for him anyway, not for me! "Dad, what do you want me to do! date Jacob the rest of my life?" I screeched, he didn't answer.

"I'd bet you wouldn't let him in with ten miles of the house if you knew the real reason I broke up with him!" I shouted, now everyone's eyes were locked on me. "Bella!" Jacob hissed in a warning tone. I'd told him I'd never tell Charlie the real reason I's dumped Jacob if he didn't tick me off to badly.

He had. "Jacob wanted a sexual relationship and when I told him I wasn't ready for that he kept trying to urge me inot agreeing! so i dumpded this...this...sexual, pushy...DOG!" It was the only word I could think of. Charlie stood still in shock.

I could feel the angry tears coming out of my eyes. "Come on guys, we'll walk you out" Alice said in a quiet voice as we headed for the door.

I closed the door behind the six of us and baried my head in Edward's chest. "God, this isn't right" I sobbed slightly. 'I'm soory Bella, I shoudln't have risked getting you two in trouble" Rose murured. "It's not your fault, it's Jacobs!" I hissed.

"I know, first he ease drops on us then he rats us out to Charlie" Alice said, completely ticked off. "There's always the running him over suggestion" Jasper said in an eager tone and everyone laughed a little. "i think abotu it" I muttered in Edward's chest.

"Bella, I'm sorry all this happened" Edward said in a soft tone. I looekd up at him and smiled a sad smile. "Its not your fault, you can't read Jacob's mind; how could any of us known what he was thinking?" I asked in a rhetorical voice.

Edward shared a look with ihs family for a few moments and then...did he nod slightly? "Bella, there's something important I need to tell you very soon. okay?" Edward said, his voice vevlet. "Okay" I nodded.

"Alice, we need to talk aout so things as well" Jasper told her and she nodded.

"We'd better get going" Rose said as she and Emmett headed for her BMW. "Bye, I'll see you at school" Alice whispered to Jasper and kissed his jaw. He headed for Edward's Volvo.

I turned back to Edward and smield again. "I'll see you at school" I told him in a whisper. "Nothing will keep us apart" he whispered then kissed my forehead.

I watched Edward climb in the Volvo and everyone drove off. Alice and I went back in to face Charlie.

Charlie was sitting on the couch shakign hsi head. "Jaocb I think you shoudl leave, isn't it past your bed time?" I hissed. "Hey, I don't have to go any-" Jacob was cut off. "Jacob, get out of my house!" Charlie said in a deadly voice.

Jacob got out of the house and I half wondered how he got here...we hadn't seen his Rabit out in the driveway.

"We're gonna go to bed" I squeaked. Charlie just nodded. Alice and I took turns showering then changed into our pajamas. Alice and I didn't fall alseep we talekd quietly untill Charlie checked up on us.

When we heard Charlie's distant snores Alice and I sat up. "Do you think he'll let us see they guys again?" Alice asked. "I don't know, but after what I said about Jacob; he might lighten up a bit" I told her as I shrugged. why was she asking? we both new we weren't staying away from our boyfriends.

Suddenly there was a tap on the window and we immediatly hopped out of our beds and ran to the window. a small pebble hit the window making another tap. I yanked open the window and we both peered down to see Jasper!

(Edward's POV)

From my position I could tell the girls were surprized to see to see Jasper. I hid in the edge of the forest waiting for my turn to get over there. I coudl here everything that was going on.

"Japser what are you doing here!?" Alice asked in shock. "I came to talk to you" Jasper said easily. "It's past midnight" Bella reminded him. "Alice, its important, come on!" Jasper urged and the sisters exchanged a look.

"You should go" Bella whispered to her sister. Alcie nodded but dissapeared from the window. "Give her a second" Bella called quietly to Jasper. Alice was pack in a second. she was still wearing her Victoria's secret nightgown, but she was also wearing jeans.

"Jump down, I'll catch you" Jasper promised. Obviously Alice trusted him because she climbed out of the window and did a little leap. Jasper caught her with ease. "Hold on tight" Jasper whispered and than ran off at vampire speed. Bella looked out the window in disbelief.

It was time to make my entrance.

"Hey Bella" I said loud enough for her to hear. she looked down and smiled in disbelief. "I suppose you want me to jump down into your arms?" She asked with a smirk. "No, you'd probably hurt yourself before I caught you" I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll come up" she laughed once. "How are you going to get up here?" she questioned. At my advanced speed I was sitting on her winodw sill in a second.

Bella gasped and I chuckled. "Is this one of the things you wanted to talk to me about?" Bella guessed. "Yes, I need to tell you what I am" I beagan taking a deep, unneccesary breath.

(Bella's POV)

As Edward and I sat on my bed he explained ot me what he was...a vampire. I hadn't screamed I hadn't called him crazy, I simply sat there in awe. I'd told him I believed him. He explaiend ot me how his family was different how they only drank animal blood.

Edward had explained to me why his eyes were topaz one day and then got darker the longer he went without hunting. There was one thing he told me that should have scared me, but didn't.

"Your blood is stronger to me than any other human being on earth, Alice is like that to, but I became so fixed on you I hardly noticed her scent was just as strong" Edward had explained.

He told me about how great a risk he took the first time he kissed me because he hadn't fed in a little while. I told him how I thought his eyes had been darker. he told me I was observant. He also told me how he coudl read everyon'es mind except mine.

We sat there for hours as he told me what he was and what i had doen to him when I entered his life. When our conversatino was over it was two A.M.

"I can't believe you're being so accepting about all this" Edward mused and I smiled. "Its like you said, nothing will keep us apart, not even this" I quoted him slightly. he smield hsi crooked smile. "Were back" Alice said as she climbed off Jasper's back by the window.

"Hey, Jasper give you his secret life story, too?" I asked lighlty. Alice nodded we both smiled ."You two are certainly extraordinary" Jasper said shaking his head.

"We should let you sleep" Edward sighed and kissed me goodbye. I didn't want him to go, but he had to. Jasper kissed Alcie goodbye and they both leaped out the window.

I closed the window as Alice took her jeans off along with her design tennis shoes. we both climbed into our beds as sleep wasehd over us.

That night I dreamed of nothing but Edward Cullen.

**Good job for everyone who picked C in the poll! all is out in the open now! I'm sorry I didn't go into direct detail, but you have all read twilight; you know how the conversation goes...this ones just a little less intense. **

**Wow! you guys are so mad at Jaocb and your not even entirely sure what he did. thanks for the reviews and votes, but I don't know when I'll post a new poll, but keep up the reviews and I'll update tommorrow!**


	9. Music and Food fights

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: WOW! everytime I get on there are ten more reviews than the last tiem I checked, you guys are awesome so keep it up. oh and Maybe I should mention I except Anonymus reviews so you don't need and account, here's Ch. 9**

9

Music and food fights

(Bella's POV)

"I need to talk to Jacob" I sighed as I pulled into the school parknig lot. "What! we spent the most of the night figuring out our boyfriends are vampires and you say you need to talk to Jacob!" Alice was frantic.

"I need to make him realize its over, but in the sincere way" I explained to her and Alice calmed a bit. "Oh, I guess that makes sense" Alice mused. I rolled my eyes and looked at her then felt sometihng slightly hit the front of my truck. I immediatly stopped. Alice and I climbed otu to see who or what I hit.

I'd hit Jacob Black. just great.

"Jacob... are you okay?" my voice questioned whether i should be sorry or happy I'd ran him half way over. "Yeah..." Jacob grumbled as he slowly got up.

Alice and I had gotten to school early so there wasn't realy anyoen around. "Yah, barely hit me" Jacob said rubbing his shoulder.

"To bad she didn't do worse!" Alice snapped. "Alice" I siad glaring at her. she just gave and angry _hmph_! "no, Alcie is right, I deserved it" Jacob sighed. We both stared at him in disbelief.

"I got really mad at you when you ratted me out, and after I was done being mad at you I realized how you felt about being ratted out" Jacob woudln't meet our gaze, but he sounded sincere.

"But I deserved that, too; point is I think I finally get that's its over and I'm probably gonna transfer to the Quilette school for senior year, sorry for what I did and I guess I'll see you in the halls" Jacob looked sad and sincere as he walked off.

I smiled slightly as I realized the weight of a harrassing Jacob was finally lifted off my shoulders.

Alice and I climbed back in my truck so we could park. "Wow, Jasper was right" were the first words out of her mouth. "Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Jasper said you'd have to run Jacob over to get the message across and you did, now Jacob is gonna leave you alone" Alice explained in her perky tone.

"Hmm, your right" I nodded as we climbed out of the truck.

It didn't take long for more and more peopel to get to school. Soon Alice and I spotted the shiny Volvo pulling into a parknig space. It meant I'd have to wait a whole day before he could pick me up or drive me home.

"Good morning" Edward greeted as he kissed my my forehead. "Nice to see you, too" I laughed. "Hey guys, guess what!" Alice cooed and she immeditatly burst into the story of what happened this morning. "Wow, do you think he meant it?" Rose asked.

"Not sure, That's why I wish you had been there, Edward" I siad sighing. "If Edward had been there he'd probably run Jacob all the way over" Emmett cracked. Everyone laughed.

"I still can't believe how okay you two are being about this whole vampire deal" Rose mused. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, here come's Angela" Jasper pointed out. Angela Weber was a quiet girl but was a pretty good friend when you got to know her. "Bella! Bella! you'll never believe what Lauren's planning to do at lunch!" Angela said when she was over to us.

"What is she going to do?" Alice asked for me. "Ben told me Jessica is tellnig everyone that Lauren is going to do some _pre-performance _at lunch to show every body what she's got in store for the talent show" Angela said in disgust.

"No way!" Rose scoffed. "I'm serious, oh there's Ben, got to go" Angel began to scurry off. "Thanks for the warning, Angela" I called out to her.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked "I'm gonna take Lauren Mallory down a knoch" I hissed with determination.

**Later at Lunch...**

No one shaperoned at lunch so of course Lauren could get away with something like this. she sat about three tables away from us and the Cullens were the first to notice Lauren standing on top of her lunch table. Suddenly she started singing _Ain't no Mountian high enough _and everyone turned to her.

People started clapping rythmically and when Lauren was done there were small appluase. no appluaded at our table. "Thank you, thank you, come to the talent show and see who wins, liek you don't already know" Lauren said with false sweetness.

I stood up with my determined look and asked Edward and Emmett to give me a boost and then I was up on the lunch table. "Hey Lauren!" I called out and the room grew silent. Lauren turned her icey glare on me. "Did you forget who you competition is?" I asked wryly.

soft murmurs broek out before I spoke again. "Your not as unbeatable as you think, and I'm gonna show you why" I said and grinned and evil grin.

"Okay, all the girls in the room, I want you to clap twice like this" I clapped two times, paused and clapped twice again. all the girls started to do as I said and I smiled.

"Now, all the gusy in here; when they pause, clapp once like this" when the girls took a pause I hit my thigh once. The guys picked up the beat and I saw alot of smiles when they realized what the beat was.

"Now keep doing that and listen to this, and when I point to you guys sing along!" I told them and lett my second seprano voice ring out.

_Me: Buddy your boy, make a big noise playing in the streets gonan be a big man someday,_

_you got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place! singing!_

_All: we will, we will rock you_

_Me:__ sing it!_

_Buddy your a young man, hard man, shouting in the streets, gonna take on the world someday_

_you got blood on your face, you big disgrace, waving your banner all over the place: singing!_

_All: We will, we will rock you!_

_Me: Sing it!_

_All: we will, we will rock you!_

_Me: Buddy your an old man, poor man, pleadin' with your eyes, gonna make you soem peace soem day_

_You got mud on your face, big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place! singing_

_All: we will, we will rock you!_

_Me: sing it!_

_All: we will, we will rock you!_

_Me: everybody now! _

_All: we will we will rock you! we will, we will rock you!_

Everyone clapped and cheered except for Lauren and Jessica. I carefully got down as everyone still cheered. I turned my back to her so Rose and Emmett could comgratualte me.

"Bella, hit the deck!" Edward suddenly said and we were both on the ground. I looked up to see a bunch of spagettie on Emmett's face. we both stood up as he wiped the spagettie off.

"Who threw that" Emmett roared. and I turned to see Lauren with one hand covered in spagettie suace. Emmett picked up some masked potatoes, but Rose beat him to it. I saw Lauren's face covered in mashed potatoes. "Nice hit, Rose" Alice chirped.

There was a moment of silence before soemoen shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" and then -of course- a food fight broke out.

Alice turned inot a demon when a piece of pie hit her jeans. I got hit a few tuimes but couldn't stop from laughing. Edward knew when something was being thrown at him and dogded liek a human would.

I grabbed a pice of pie, came up behind him and squashed it on top of his head. Now i was glad he couldn't read my mind. "Bella!" he said in shock as he brushed the pie out of his bronze colored hari.

"Sorry Edward, every man and woman for himself" I snickered and threw some spagettie at Mike Newton.

A loud whistle blew and everyone froze. we turned to the door where Coach Clapp and Mr. Greene -the principal- stood. "Alright, who started this food fight!" Mr. Greene demaned. Everyone turned and pointed to Lauren.

"Miss Mallory, please come with me, the rest of you get to class" Mr Greene ordered and everyone began to fiel out of the lunch room. "That weas the most exciting day of lunch ever!" Jasper excliamed, we all agreed.

Edward pulled me closer to him as we walked "I'm gonna get you back for that pie" Edward whispered in a threatening tone.

My first thoguht was: Uh oh! and then I made a mental not to never throw food at a vampire when you _know _they're a vampire.

**You can not say you didn't love this chapter with the way Bella showed Lauren up. you can't beat that song! I know...Yay Jacob got run over...well half way anyway. I bet none of you were expecting Jaocb to do that though! haha!**

**P.S. keep the reviewing up and I'll update tommorrow, oh and...Twilighters rule! **


	10. The news

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: That last chapter was so fun to right, keep up the reviews everybody! here's chapter ten!**

10

The news

The week after Alice's and my grounding turned back to the normal routine. Edward picked us up with Jasper in the back. I noticed a bit of some tense atmosphere in the car as Edward drove us to school.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, I saw how tense his eyes were. Edward sighed "Carlisle recieved some news from the coven in Denali" "Whoa! there's a coven like yours in Denali?" Alice questioned. Edward smirked. "Yes, a coven of five females, we lived there for a while" Jasper answered.

"Who's in charge over there?" I asked, interested. "A female named Tanya, there like us and they keep in touch every now and then" Edward answered. I sighed as I realized he had been distracting me from my original question.

"So what's the news?" I pressed. They caught the scent of some nomads -those are vampires that travel instead of settiling down like we do- in the area and it looked like they were headed towards Washington" Edward gritted his teeth.

"they...aren't like us, and they probably won't come to Forks at all" Jasper said in a reasuring voice. a wave of calm seem to sweep over the car...why?

Edward noticed my expression. "I forgot to tell you, Jasper can control emotions" Edward said smilnig a bit. Oh! that would explain it.

"So, since you know, don't get freaked out if we're a little over protective the next few days" Jasper said in a chuckle. "like you said, they probably won't come to Forks at all" Alice repeated.

**Few day's later**...

(Edward's POV)

It was only about seven thirty A.M. on a Saturday as Jasper and I sat outside the girls' window. I sighed, we had to go change. "Jasper, come on" I said standing up.

Jasper stood up, too. he was as unwilling as I was. "The girls won't wake up for another good hour, It'll only take us five minutes tops" I assured him.

"Alright, lets go" Jasper nodded and we both jumped down and began running. The girls had fallen asleep in their normal clothes and Charlie had left a few minutes ago to go fishing. I hadn't realized then that'd be the worst time to leave.

(Bella's POV)

I woke up to a sound down stairs...the sound of voices. My alarm clock said seven thirty-three. I looked to see Alice climbing out of her bed and crawling up next to me.

"Who do you think is down there?" Alice gulped in a whisper. "I don't know...it could be the guys" I said in a murmur It wasn't, we both heard a high seprano voice talking. I coudln't make out the words, but I had a feelnig this wasn't good.

My heart began beating fast as Alice linked her arm with mine ansd I wondered if her heart was beating just as fast.

Suddenly the door burst open and a man with blond hair in a pony tail and crimson red eyes stood infront of us. And even though I knew Alice and I coudl die in the next second I could only think about on thing.

Where had Edward and Jasper gone?

**Runs away from angry cliff hanger hating reviewers that have torches and pitch forks I can imagine you aren't happy that it was short _and _a cliff hanger...review and I'll update tommorrow so you can find out what happens! I excpet anonymus reviews! so you don't need an account**

**P.S. Twilighters rule!**


	11. The game begins

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: you guys kicked up the reviewing when you figured out i'd update today if you did. good job, sorry for the clify here's chapter 11.**

11

The game begins

(Bella's POV)

My heart stopped beating when the vamprie smiled. not the way it would if Edward had smiled at me. they way it stopped was out of pure fear. "We didn't think anyone was home" He said in a kind voice.

"This must of been the strange scent mixed with the ones around here" he mused to himself. Neither Alice or I could find our voice as we sat there in fear. "Your right" An angel of a voice spoke.

"Edward!" "Jasper!" Alice and I spoke at the same time as we whippped our heads around as Jasper and Edward came through the window.

The vampire before us stiffened and then half crouched. Edward and Jasper were suddenly infront of us as protectice growls escpaed there throats. I thought a fight was about to break out when an urgent voice spoke down stairs. "James!" a serprano baby voice called.

The one called James stood up straight and raced down stairs at vampire speed. Edward lifted me up and we were suddenly down stairs as well.

I was surprised to see The Cullens standing in the small living room. across from James and a vampire with wild red hair and a feline figure. I couldn't match the voice with the vampire.

Alice was by my side with Edward and Jasper standing infront of us as Carlisle stood infront of them. Rose stodd right behind us watching the ...Nomads every move. Emmett stood a little to the side where Alice was and Esme stood a little to the side where I was.

A wave of calm had swept over everybody but that was probably because of Jasper's gift. The I realized there was a third Nomad in the room. His skin was and olive color and he also had the red crimson eyes. he also had black hair that was in dred locks.

"Why have you come to this house?" Carlilse asked in a calm but firm voice. "Your scent was all over the place; one of the strongest places was here, but it was mixed with those two" The third Nomad replied as he pointed to us; he had the slightest of french accents.

"Yes, there with us" Carlisle said firmly. "But there human" James protested in a snarl. Edward let out a snarl of his own. "Our hunting habits our different, Bella and Alice our important to us" Carlisle told them.

The Nomads looked confused. "We will allow you to leave, but you can not hunt in Forks, You understand" Carlise's voice was calm again.

"Of course" The third Nomad nodded, I could tell the others didn't look as willing. The three vampires escaped out the back door and I thought it was all over.

I was dead wrong.

Edward scooped me up again and raced me out front I was suddenly in the back seat of of Rose's BMW. Edward sat right beside me and Rose and Emmett were in the car in the next second. A Mercedes was parked as well and I knew Alice was in it with Jasper, Carlisel and Esme.

"What's happening?" I asked but Edward just answered "Go faster Rose" and Rose did. The Mercedes was right behind us. "Edward whats going on!" I demanded. he sighed "The once called James and the female want to play a little..._game_" Edward told me in a disgusted tone.

I gulped "What is he, Edward?" Emmett demanded in the passenger seat. "A tracker, he didn't like it when Jasper and I stopped him from attacking the girls so, he wants to play a hutning game" Edward sneered.

I wasn't exactly sure what a tracker was, but I was guessing in this hunting game was my sister and me. "He's going to try and kill Alice and I, isn't he?" I asked as Edward flinched at the word kill. "It won't happen" Rose answered before Edward could.

suddenly I grew worried "What about Charlie!" I said in panick. Edward wrapped an arm around me to try and comfort me. "Somwone will be there to watch him" Edward told me. Rose quickly parked in the driveway and we were all in the house as Edwared picked me up.

Everyone else was there in the next second as Jasper set Alice down. "Alice thought of a plan" Esme said as soon as everyone was sure The Nomads weren't around. Alcie began

"Its obvious Bella and I have to get out of here, so we can head to Phoenix, this James guys will never suspect us there" Alcie explained, there was a flaw in her plan.

"What about Charlie" I saw Edward was abotu to protest but i had to explain " Iknow soemoen will be wacthing him, but he's going to wonder what happened to us, i'll write a note for Alice and me and whoever is going to watch him can slip the note in my house. I'm sure you can get rid of my truck so eh doesn't suspect anything" I explained.

"That's good thinking" Carlisle noded. "I suppose" Edward agreed "So, three of us will hunt James, two of us will lead off the female then protect Charlie and one of us will guard Bella and Alice" Edward planned.

"I suppose its the only way" Carlisle sighed. I'd figured out no one hated violence more than he did. "Who's going to guard us?" Alice asked. "I will" Emmett volenteered, everyone turned to him. "Hey, I'm the best protection they could get" Emmett said with a smirk.

The Cullens rolled their eyes, but smiled slightly. "Okay, Rosalie go change clothes with the girls, then Bella right the not and we're off" Jasper said with a firm voice.

Rose took us up stairs and changed clothes with me while she gave Alice her mechanic T-shirt and her jean tights that looked like real jeans on Alice. Rose told me it might help if I put my hair in a pony tail so I did. Rose jave me a piece of paper and a pen and i wrote the note to Charlie.

when we got back downstairs I saw the parties had been made up. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle made up the hunting party, I wasn't at ease with that. Esme took the note I wrote and Rose stood beside her; they made the party that watched Charlie.

Emmett stood there holding the keys to the Mercedes. Edward walekd over to me and forcwed a smile. "Everything will be alright, I promise" Edward whispered then roughly kissed me. his other kisses had been so gentle, but I knew he was a mind reader not a physchic; he couldn't be positive.

He pulled away and i smield fighting back the tears. When i looekd at alcie it looked liek Jasper had just pulled away from ehr as well.

Then the hunting party was gone. Rose's phone buzzed and it was at her ear. "We're on, wait ten secondas to leave, Emmett' Rose ordered and then they were gone.

9...8...7...

"you two ready?" Emmett asked as he picked us both up. i nodded and so did Alice.

4...3...2..1...

Then we were out of the house and into The mercedes Emmett was already driving over the speed limit as we sat in the back.

And so the game begins.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! you guys really wanted me to update, so you blasted in those reviews, nice work. Laurent isn't helping you all know that, don't think tihs is gonig to turn out easy in the next few chapters!**

**I also acccept anonymus reviews, so you don't need an acount!**

**P.S. Twilighters rule and go team Edward! **


	12. The message and the plan

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: Uh oh! things are heating up what will the next move be? we can find out now! P.S. new poll! here's chapter 12 **

12

The message and the plan

(Bella's POV)

I woke up to see Alice sitting on a hotel bedroom and I knew we were in a hotel room. her back was turned to me as she stared out the dark window. "Alice, what time is it?" I groaned as I sat up. she turned to me with a blank face "Eight P.M." she answered and her face saddened.

"Worried about Jasper?" I asked and she nodded. I crawled over to her bed and sat next to her, she had such an empty look on her face. "It'll be okay" I knew exactly how she felt. suddenly there was knock on the door. "Come in" I said without thinking.

Emmett opened the door with a smile on his face. "Look who's up" he laughed and I scratched my head, thinking about how long I've been out. "How long have I been out?" I asked as he walekd over to us. "Whatever time you fell alseep on the plane" Emmett shrugged, still smiling.

"Any word from the others?" Alice asked. "Rose called and said the female was lead on a false trial and now there protecting Charlie" Emmett smiled hugely. something told me Charlie wasn't happy. "How's Charlie doing?" I asked, reluctantly. Emmett burst out laughing and collapsed on the window seat.

"He doesn't suspect us and Esme told him we were on a 'hiking' trip the day you two dissapeared; he's got every police station from Forks to Seattle looking for you two" Emmett laughed, proud at how we'd fooled him.

"Emmett, we're not exactly proud the we're giving our father panic attacks!" Alice hissed, glaring at Emmett. "Sorry" Emmett was trying told back a smile.

"Has he called our mom yet?" I asked, Emmett shook his head. "What about the guys" Alice asked in a small voice. "They'll call when anything knew is up" Emmett grumbled, I knew eh had wanted to go with the hunting party, but he had decided to protect us.

The the phone rang and Alice and I both jumped. Emmett was already out of the room, Alice and I ran out as he was already on the phone.

"Damn!...okay...yeah...there both right here" Emmett spoek into the phone then handed it to Alice. Alice took it and she smiled "Hello?...Jasper!..." she began talking to him, telling him she missed him, she was being filled on something then she whispered a 'good bye' and an 'I love you'.

She hand the phone to me and I took it eagerly. "Edward?" I immediately asked when the phone was at me ear "Bella!" Edward sounded relieved. "I was worried about you" I todl him honestly as i moved away fro mthe two other people standing in the room.

"I'm not the oen in danger, so don't be worrying about me" Edward said with a sigh. "What's happening?" I asked in an urgent tone. "He got away from us" Edward snarled "I coudl enver get close enoguh to read his thoughts so I don't know where he's headed. Carlisle doesn't want us to take chances so we're coming to Phoenix tommorrow" Edward explained.

"I'm so glad, I missed you" I told him honestely. "I know exactly how you feel, just one more day; and I'm sorry all this is happening to yuo" Edward added sadly.

"Don't be, I'm a danger magnet so, I brought this on myself" I told him trying to lighten the mood. he laughed half heartedly. "I love you" I whispered "I love you, too" he whispered back, then the line went dead.

I handed the phone to Emmett and he hung up. "Everything will be alright" Emmett assured us, givnig Alcie and me a pat on the back.

**a few hours later**...

Alice and I tried to watch TV, but couldn't hold an interest. Emmett was just as bored as we were until the phone rang. "Hello?" he answered the phone. "There right here" Emmett handed the phone to me and mouthed 'it's your mom' "Mom?" I asked.

"Bella! Alice! where are you!" Our mom sounded frantic liek when we were kids. I pulled Alice into the bedroom and shut the door.

"We're fine mom. Alice is right next to me and we're completely safe" I assured her. well, except for the fact a vampire was hunting us. "Oh thank god, your safe, don't scare me like that" My mother sounded relieved. "Sorry mom," Alice apologized. she was in a position where she could here wah t oru mother was saying.

Basicly we could both here into the phone. "Are you two alone?" A terrifying, yet famliar voice asked into the phone. Alice and I exchanged looks. "Are you two alone?" The voice asked again. "yes' I said in a gulp" "Good, now I suggest you two don't talk unless I tell you too" I knew by now it was James.

"Okay" I choked out. "Now, your mother is not apart of my game so I have no intentions on hurting her unless you don't do as I say, I want you to do exactly as I say...say yes or no" James told us, his vocie kind.

"Yes" Alice answered in a shaky voice. "I believe you two know the old ballet studio near your old house here in phoenix, say yes or no" James said simply.

"Yes" I gulped again. "Good, now, I want you to meet me there tommorrow at two P.M. and just you two, or I'll have to hurt your mother" James's voice made my skin crawl. "Can you get away from who's guarding you? yes or no" James asked.

"No" I told him, scared stiff. "Is it Bella I'm talking to? If it is I surely suggest you change your answer" James's vocie became ice. "We'll try" Alice intervened. "Very good then" James sounded triumphant. "I will see you tommorrow then" the line went dead.

I dropped the phone onto the bed and stared at Alice. we both knew what we had to do. I grabbed a pen and a pice of paper as we took turn writing a letter.

_Dear Edward **and Jasper,**_

_Alice and I have to do this. **he has our mom and we have to try.** We're sorry, but please don't go after him. **we think its what he wants, And we don't want anyone to get hurt. **Its the last thing we ask of you all besides forgivness for not tellnig you. **we'll be at the ballet studio near our old house, You should atleast deserve to know.**_

_ **I love you, Jasper.**_

_I love you, Edward _

_Bella **an****d Alice**_

**The next day...**

It was 1:45 P.M. as we stood in the airport lobby waiting, Edward's plane was landing in five minutes. Alcie and I would never see our loved ones though. I held the note in my hand and knew where to put it when It was time.

We had thought out a plan whiel Emmett talekd ot Rose for a few minutes last night. they were still watching the female. It was time to put our plan into action. "Emmett, is it alright if I head to the bathroom?" I asked, Alice and I had had breakfast and lunch before we came.

"Yeah, they'll able to see me when they get off" Emmett assured me. "I'll go with her so she doesn't kill her slef on the way there" Alice tried to make a light joke of it. Emmett laughed. we walked around Emmett from behind and I put the note in his back pocket. he hadn't noticed...yet.

As soon as Alice and I were in the bathroom we raced toward the back exit, not caring who was looking at us. The sun was shinging bright on us as we raced out to the front of the air port and then away from it. I saw a bus was coming and it was headed to our old neighborhood.

Alice and I raced to it as quick as possible without me tripping and hopped on it. It was 1:50 P.M. Edward's plane was landing right now. I'm glad the last thing I told him was I love you.

(Edward's POV)

As we entered the airport I quickly searched for Emmett and the girls. wanting so dearly to hold Bella in my arms again. I spotted Emmett near the girls' bathtroom. Carlisle and Jasper followed me as I headed over.

As soon as I heard Emmett thoughts I knew why he was standing there_. What is taking Bella and Alcie so long in the bathroom? Oh there's Edward with Jasper and Carlise._

Then I was infront of him. "There in the bathroom?" I asked, priar to his thoughts. Emmett nodded. i searched for alice's thoughts, but they weren't in the bathroom...they weren't anywhere in the building. "I can't hear Alice's thoughts" I stated, gritting my teeth.

"I can't sense their familiar emotions either" Jaspwer said in a strained voice. "I can't believe I let this happen" Emmett growled turning around and hitting the wall at human force. There was a note in his pocket, I grabbed it and he turned aorund.

"Its from Bella and Alice" I stated as we all quickly read over it. "Damn, James!" I snarled. stuffing the note in my pocket. "wait! I remeber the name of the ballet studio they're going to, they told me about last year, we can get directions!" Jasper said with a burst of inspiration.

"Le's go!" Carlisle urged and we got to the front desk.

When we got sirection we got into the Mercedes to fast for anyone to notice. I was driving...not caring what the speed limit was. It was such a long way but we had to make it.

As I drove I saw a very familiar car coming up behind us. they had perfect timing! I wans't going to stop, they would just have to follow.

I was hoping we weren't to late.

**OOOOooohh! another cliffy! don't kill me or you'll never hear the end of this story! I have a new poll up and This one rates on something that might happen in the book. I need your votes to make it happen! reveiw as well, please!! I'll update tommorrow if you do!**

**P.S. I except anonymus reviews so no need ofr an account and TWILIGHTERS RULE! **


	13. Alice

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: Since I have a new poll up it'll take reviews and voting to get me to update daily, just to let you know. Here's chapter 13.**

13

Alice

(Bella's POV)

I pushed open the ballet studio's doors as Alice followed behind me. it was dark and I didn't see our mom anywhere. "Mom, where are you!" Alice called out, she was as scared as I was. It was 2:05 P.M. And we were both hoping it wasn't to late. "Alice! what happened, where's Bella?" My mother frantic voice called out.

"I'm right here mom!" I called out as Alice and I walked into the studio and the doors shut behind us. Suddenly the lights clicked on and Alice and I saw a TV in the middle of the room on a metal stand. Alice and I walked over and the screen went blue.

Before it had gone blue I'd seen my mother with Alice when she was ten. "Isn't technoligy brilliant?" A voice asked from above. I looked up to see James sitting on on of the wooden beams that railed at the top of the studio. He jumped down and landed on the other side of the TV. he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Sorry I had to trick you two, but so you realize how annoying it was trying to find you two?" James's voice sounded exasperated as he smiled. He put a foot on the TV stand and it rolled all the way across another part of the room when James pushed it.

Alice and I had linked arms and clasped hands in fright. "Why are you doing this?" I asked in a choked voice. James's smiled grew as he turned his back to us and paced slowly. "It's what I do, tracking strange and unusual creatures is what I do, I suppose you cna call it a tanlet" James ranted.

I noticed there was another exit at the other side of the large room. Alice and I could split up and hopefully she would get away. I probably wouldn't. I was the clutz. I had thoguht this as James was talknig then I turned my head to Alcie and mouthed 'run'. she agreed and mouthed 'run'.

We split up as she ran to thje main entrance and I headed for the back exit. "Oh no! you split up how will I catch you both?" James's vocie was thick with sarcasm.

"Bella, run!" Alice sreeched and I thoguht James had decided to gone after me. But I made it all the way to the exit and turned around to see what was going on.

Alice was despereatly trying to get away from James as he grabbed her. he grabbed her arms and threw her into a support beam. "Alice!" I screeched as she fell to the ground. I'd heard bones crunching when she hit the beam. James was immdeiatly in from of her and grabbed her by her hair.

He inhaled and a cruel smiled crossed his lips. "You smell better than your sister, I'm going to enjoy this" James hissed then threw Alice into the wall of mirrors. "Bella, get out of here!" Alice yelled as she was on all fours. her arms were bleeding and I'm sure that wasn't the only place she was bleeding.

I couldn't smell the blood from where I was but I was she was bleeding at an alarming rate. James was infront of her again and I knew he was hungry. he picked her up by her hair again and I watched in horror. "No!" I screeched and ran over, not sure what I was doing.

James's hand was wrapped arounf my throat and I saw Alice crumple to the ground. He wasn't using his full strength or he would have snapped my neck. he'd caught me halfway.

"Oh, so you decided to stick around; don't worry you'll get your turn, but until then" He threw me and I was suprised he didn't break my neck when he did. I hit the floor and stumbled. My arm broke when I landed on it. I withered in pain as I saw James grab a hold of Alice again.

I saw his mouth move to her neck and then I heard Alice's blood culring sream. I had to do something or Alice woudl be sucked dry. I saw a part of a broken floor board of where I'd landed. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed the large piece and ran at James.

In a futile hope to save my sister I slamed the wood into James's back. and It snapped in half. He dropped Alice again and she contiued to scream. James turned to me and growled. he grabbed my thoat again and I gasped for air.

"Well, you just gave your sister about thirty seconds before its to late to stop ehr from turnig inot a vampire" James's voice was cruel. "But since I plan to kill her, she won't turn into one" James said in false assurance. I was so confused. How was Alice turning into a vampire?

"I don't see how it matters, but we are venomosu creatures when we bite venom spreads through you and when it get to your heart, its to late to stop the transformation...that's the main theory anyway" James shrugged. "But i don't see why you and your sister would be bothered by this information because you won't get ot live that long!" James hissed.

The double doors suddenly burst open. It was the female James called Victoria. "James. there coming!" Victoria hissed in her high picthed voice. James growled and through me off to the side. I knew I was going to hit another set of mirrors and begin to bleed.

It never happened. I was caught by strong cold arms, but it made my broken arm sting on impact. I looked up to see... "Edward!" I cried in relief and joy. he smiled down at me then sneered at the others. he set me down and let out a growl.

"Correction, there here!" Vitcoria snarled. suddenly I saw every Cullen in the studio and a fight broek out. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were fighting James in the middle of the room. Rosalie and...Esme! were fighting off Victoria. I looked to see Alcie still screaming and Carlisle leaning over her, stiching up her arms.

I went over as fast I could and Carlisle could see the worry on my face. "Why is she screaming?!" I demanded, not even noticing all the blood. Alice let our another scream and it tortured my ears.

"She's been bitten...I can't stop the change now" Carlisle sighed in regret as he finished stiching up her arms. "Oh, God!" I cried out, tears fallnig down my face. i notcied a huge fire was starting as Edward and Emmett held James and Jasper stood in front of him.

I looked away when I heard a snappnig sound. and then Victorie's shrill scream, which was cut off as well. i looked to see Emmett and Rose trew two large and body shaped things in the fire. wood was thrown in along with to circurlar shaped things.

Edward was suddenly at my side while everyone else attened to the fire, besides Jasper becasue he was at Alice's side. his eyes wide with fear. Alice sreamed again and I cried harder. "It'll be okay Bella" Edward said as he held my broken arms in both his hands, it felt better than and ice pack.

Alice screamed again and I coudln't be convinced. I cried in his chest as my sister screamed again and again. how could anything be okay?

Then, a glazed look can over Alice's face and she stopped screaming momentarily. then the glazed look was gone and she screamed again. "What happened!" I asked, frantically. "I think...she just had a...vision...from what i saw in her head" Edward stuttered.

**a week later...**

(Edward's POV)

When I climbed through Bella's window she had that empty look on her face as she sat on her bed. Her sister had had no blood lust for her or her father and we couoldn't explain it. I hadn't like the vision she had about Bella becoming a...I didn't finish my thought.

"Bella?" When she saw me she smiled, but it was a sad one. "Are you okay" I wrapped my arms around her as I sat on the bed. "I'm okay" Bella nodded, her right was in a cast and I wished I could of gotten there before anyoen had gotten hurt.

Alice wouldn't be able to finish the school year and we'd made up a story that she wanted to intern for Esme for the rest of the year. we'd gotten Charlie to agree.

She'd said 'it was suppose to be me' alot and I hated seeing her in so much pain. she hadn't said it yet. Her beroom no longer had any of Alice's things, but she saw her everyday after school.

Things had gotten a little better and she was able to smile. she wouldn't stop blaming herself about what happened to Alice.

"She's hunted and her eyes are butterscotch now" I told Bella and she smiled. "I'm glad she's doing well" Bella murmured and she turend around to face me.

I stayed every night with Bella now a days. she liekd it and so did I. "I am too" Bella responded. I gave her a kiss, hoping to cheer her up. it did and she kissed me back. I had to pull away do to the caution lines I'd drawn.

"Can I show you something?" I asked, she wasn't in her Pajamas yet so I could take her to a special place. "Okay, where are we going?" Bella asked, her smile growing. "Its a surprise" I whispered and scooepd ehr up in my arms. I jumped otu the window and I saw her shut her eyes immediatly.

I ran to take Bella to a sacred place to me.

**The reason I didn't show you where he's taking her is because the chapter is called _Alice._ you'll see where he takes her next chapter. if you want me to update tommorrow you have to vote and review! you guys still rock!**

**P.S. and Twilighter still rule!**


	14. A silver lining

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: Thank you to one of my reviewers for pointiong out that you didn't see the new poll on my profile, its there now so try again everybody. your reviews kicked up to 100 so you get the chapter anyway! here we go! **

14

A silver lining

(Bella's POV)

As Edward ran it felt like flying, I kept my eyes closed, though. "Bella, we're here" Edward's velvet voice filled the silence. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful meadow lit by a full moon. the grass was tall and the meadow was filled with wild and amazing flowers.

Edward set me down and studied my expression. "Do you like it?" Edward asked and I smiled. "Its amazing, where are we?" I asked still in awe. "A place I like to go on sunny days and when I need to think" Edward answered as we both walked farther into the meadow.

We both sat down in the middle and I couldn't help but love this place. I think it was the first time I had smiled in the last week; and happily.

"Why do you come here to think?" I asked as he took both my hands in his. "My family and I don't have any secrets -Alice hasd figured that out by the way- and I need to get away from everyone now and then" Edward shrugged. I could understand that. espcially when Jasper can read your every emotion.

"What have you been thinking about that you don't want your family to know?" I pressed. "Always so curious" Edward muttered with a smirk. he sighed before answering "Rember Alice's first vision?" Edward asked, of course I did. she had told me even though Edward had asked her not to, but I was her blood sister so I won!

"About me becoming a...vampire" it wasn't a question. "Yes, she said she didn't know who turned you, but you became a part of our family" Edward said unwillingly. "Why don't you want me to be one of you?" I asked, my voice a bit strained.

"I have...ideals that involve humans losing there souls when they're turned into vampires, Carlisle says other wise, but I don't know if I'm right or wrong...I don't want to take that risk with you" Edward sighed, his face agonized.

I pulled one of my hands from his and placed it on his cheek. "Edward, I can't agree with you on your ideals, now don't you think I deserve to be this apart of this decision?" I asked as I locked his gave with mine. "How could you want this?" Edward murmured.

"If it keeps us together, then of course I want it" I whispered and he looked away from me. "Bella, you know I love you, I want to be with you forever, but I don't know if I can..." Edward trailed off and closed his eyes.

I sighed, I wanted this so much, how could Edward think otherwise? I'd have to stay reasonable. I pulled my hand away from his cheek and his eyes opened. "I'm not asking you to do anything tonight, I'm just telling you I've made _my _part of the desicion" he smiled at my persistence.

It was to quick for me to see, but I was suddenly in his lap. "Life has turned into an enchantment for us lately, hasn't it?" Edward chuckled. I nodded. personally, I thought that it was a whole group of enchantments for us since I met Edward.

He was my silver lining when everything else was bad, i could live through anything else as long as I had him.

**next day...**

I woke up early and Edward decided to head home. I'd see him at the usual time. Charlie was down stairs and I knew he was ready to leave for work.

"Hi, dad" I greeted. "Hey Bells, your up early" Charlie observed. I shrugged and headed to fix my breakfast -even with a broken arm- but Charlie stopped me. "Bells, you really scared me when you and Alice left, you do know that?" Charlie's voice was a bit sharp.

"I know and I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and Alice went along to make sure I didn't get killed" I left out that she almost did. "Just know I love you and Alice" Charlie said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I love you too, dad" I wrapped him in a hug and he hugged me back. then he left.

Edward picked me up and we met Jasper, Emmett, and Rose at the usual spot. I was glad Alice could finish school from the Cullen's.

I was at my locker with Edward when someone called my name. "Bella!" It was Jacob. I thought he was going to leave me alone? jeez! "Oh, No" Edward groaned and I looekd up at him. "what's wrong?" I asked, frantic. "You'll see" He said in a strained whisper.

"Bella, have you heard" jacob asked when he was over to us. "heard what?" I was slightly annoyed. "Your dad was shot at a robbery...he's in the hospital' Jacob said unwillingly.

A lump formed in my throat and I felt light headed "Bella!" Edward's voicve was the last thing I heard.

I woke up in Edward's arms and realized we were at the hospital. "Edward what happened?" I asked and at up right. "You fainted after Jacob gave us the news" Edward murmured. I knew the tears started coming and didn't know what to do. "Shhh, its okay, shh" Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

Suddenly, I saw Billy -Jacob's dad who was in a wheel chair- wheeled by Jacob along with Harry -a police officer- and Sue Clearwater along Mark from the police station "Is he okay?" Billy asked and I wiped the tears away. "I don't know yet" I murmured.

Carlisle came into view and I jumped up in hope. Edward stood up be side me. Billy didn't seem to comfortable around Carlisle, I couldn't imagine why.

"Is he okay" Sue asked in a worried voice. Carlisle sighed and ran a hand to his blond hair. "I wish I had better news" Carlisle shook his head.

"Bella, your father was shot in the spine...he died when the ambulance arrived here" Carlisle sighed, looking sorry and sympathetic. "Oh, my God" I sobbed and turned into Edward's chest as the tears came hard and fast. I heard Sue crying, but i coudln't tell.

I was grateful Edward was there as he wrapped his arms around me. He was my silver lining...I would've never been able to stand up straight if Edward hadn't been there.

**Sunday...**

The funeral was small and quiet. My mother and Paul had shown up and I told her I was fiishing school in Forks. She only agreed because Esme and Carlisle were taking me in. Alot of people from La Push were there and they stayed as far away from the Cullen as possible.

I stayed by Edward's side trying to hold back the tears. Alice was watcihng from a far, Jasper restraining her. The story was she was sick. It started to rain and the ceramony was over so people started to break apart.

"I don't know what to do" I told Edward when we were back at the Cullen's house. "It'll be okay" Edward whipered as we sat on his black leather couch. I leaned inot him and the empty look on my face returned.

I still had my silver lining.

**You. People. Are. Not. Thinking. Clearly. I mean I got several reviewers asking if I was gonig to change Bella in this chapter. Not this one...but that doesn't mean it won't happen. be patient! I need reveiws and votes if you want me to update tommorrow!**

**Twilighters rule!**


	15. A comfort in moving

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters**

**Note: You guys are the greatest reviewers I could ask for! I know it was sad, but I think things'll get a little brighter. I forgot to mention last chapter I except anonymus reviews and votes, so you don't need an account, oh and I messed up the name of Renee's husband. Its Phil, not Paul...sorry! here's chapter 15.**

15

The comfort in moving

(Edward's POV)

"I don't know what to do" Bella sniffled. I cradled her close to me as we sat in my room. "It'll be okay" I whispered to her. Bella was a perfect angel and yet she had to go through so much. Alice was still alive in one way, but Charlie was gone. She was the last person who deserved this.

"Rose and Alice are planning on getting your stuff over here today" I murmured, trying to change the subject. "Oh, joy" Bella muttered with sarcasm. I chuckled at her reluctance.

Rose was a fashion maniac and Alice was now even more shopping addicted and fashino crazy then she was before. They didn't make a good combination for Bella. "I think we should head over so they don't forget anything" Bella said, beginning to move of my lap.

I didn't let her. "Edward!" Bella gasped when she was seated back on my lap. "Sorry love, but they gave me direct orders to make sure you don't see anything for your new room" I told her, smirking. Now she was pouting.

I smiled and decided to cheer her up a bit. I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. she instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck, but I didn't feel her in danger.

Bella was a persistant and stubborn seventeen year old girl. she had made it very clear last night she had wanted to become what I am. Even after she saw the torture Alice went through. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it and I wished i could read hers.

Alice said she didn't know who had changed her but she had been changed. It was clearly a two person decision. Bella would of probably asked Alice to do ti if she wasn't a new born. How could she ask me to do that when she knew how I felt.

Felt. Then...there was the side of me that wanted this. That wanted her to be with me for eternity. The side that never wanted her to leave my side. It was my selfish side, i wanted this for myself, I wanted so much more for Bella.

Bella! I pulled away remebering she need to breath sooner or later. She was definatley gasping by the time we were done. She leaned her head against my chest. I didn't need Jasper to tell me I was having an emotinal battle inside myself.

All I want is for Bella to be happy. Somehow she's happy when she's with me. I know she loves me and she knows I love her. She's voiced the ways I could make her happy. I knew I had to make a desicion...soon.

(Bella's POV)

"Ugh! remind me to kill Alice and Rose when they get back" I said in an annoyed tone. I was laying on the couch as Edward was looking through his music collection. "Don't you think that'd be a little hard?" Edward teased. "Fine, remind me to kill them when I'm a vampire" I said curtly.

There was silence. Wait! there was silence, Edward hadn't let out his sigh of irratation or annoyance. I immediatley sat up. "Edward?" I asked, making sure he hadn't zoned out or anything. "Yes?" his tone was conversational.

"Did you here what I just said?' I asked and he was suddenly at my side. "Yes, I did" Edward's voice was calm and so were his features. I put my hand to his forehead...it was as cold as ever.

"Do you have a fever or something? your not arguing with me over this vampire thing" I told him and he gently pulled my hand away. "I'm perfectly fine, just thinking" Edward said sincerely. "About what?" I pressed. If he wasn't gonig crazy or the vampire conversatino for some reason then I wanted to know why.

"There's apart of me that wants you to stay human; then there's the part that wants you to be with me for all eternity" Edward sighed, stroking my hair. I had never known Edward had a side that wanted this.

"I'd go with the side that's agreeing with me" I urged and he chuckled. "Of course you would" he rolled his topaz eyes. "Edward, the rest of your family told me they want me to be a permantent part of your family. Carlilsle says he could change me, But I want _every_ part of you to want this" I todl him honestly.

Edward pulled me closer. "This is one of the hardest desicions I've had ot make, belive it or not" Edward sighed. I looedk at him and he was clearly thinking. The a resolved look came onto his face. "At least...wait untill summer beofre I change you" I was squealing before he finished.

That's when I heard Alice's excited squeal and then she was hugging me "Oh! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Alice chanted and pulled away from me. she started to do a little happy dance. "I've got to go tell everybody!" Alice sang and left the room.

"When did she get here" I asked as Edward walekd over to me. "About the secodn I todl you" Edward shrugged. I heard Rose scream in excitement and Emmett shouting 'hell yeah'.

Rose was suddenly in the doorway. "Bella you have to see your new room" Rose chirped. She took my hand and pulled me out into the hallway and to a door straight across from Edward's room. Alice was suddenly by us along with Esme who was smilnig at me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I gawked at what I saw.

The walls were painted a dark shade of blue, I had a brand new bed with ocean blue sheets that had sea designs on them, the rug covered the entire floor and was a silver color, I had shelves covored with my books and music -some my own compositions- and a closet that was probably the size of my old room.

I turned back to the bed and saw my stuffed lion Edward had won for me at the fair. I ran and jumped on my bed, it was amazing I didn't trip. I snuggled my lion and looked back at the three who made my room what it was.

"Thank you" I smiled at them, they smiled back then were of like lightning. Edward was suddenly in my doorway and was closing it behnid him. he looked at the room with approval then sat next to me on my bed.

"I can't believe they did this for me" I awed. "You deserve it, your apart of the family now" Edward reminded me. "I could get you to that" I smiled hugely. He smiled back and kissed my forehead as he pulled me onto his lap. I sat there completwely content.

I was even happeir when I heard Alice called "Bella, you have two weeks off by the way...and its going to be sunny tomorrow!" tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**Well, the desicion's been made! the talent show is getting closer, and I need you guys to vote in the poll! I need reviews and votes if you want me to update tommorrow. Keep it up, and remember you don't need and accoutn to review!**

**P.S. Twilighters rule! and so does Edward Cullen!**


	16. Improvising on Talent

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I don't onw any songs you may recognize in this chapter. If you'd like to know the tune of the song you hear go to YouTube. **

**Note: Well, I didbn't tell you this last chapter but the polls have been closed, lets see who won the '_If Bella ends up doing a duet in the talent sho who do you think it should be with' _poll. here's chapter 16.**

16

Improvising on talent

(Bella's POV)

So, I'd figured out I got two weeks off because of what happened...and I'd realized the day I got back was the day of the talent show. I would be ready. I survived a vampire attack, surely I could beat Lauren Mallory. It was a sunny day which means everyone was staying home.

I'd taken a good look at my closet and sure enough it was the size of my old room. Alice had filled it with new clothes and my blue talent show dress with the jean tights. And let me tell you something; half the clothes in my closet are better fit for Rose to wear!

There was a soft knock on my door "Come in!" I called as I looked though my closet for something _I'd _actually wear. "What are you doing" Edward's amused voice came from behind me. I expected it to be him, so for once I didn't jump. "Hunting for a decent outfit" I muttered.

Suddenly, Edward was beside me. He eyed my closet full of clothes specutally. He grabbed a red top and a pair of denim jeans. I eyed the clothes and I liked them. Then I aised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Esme figured you wouldn't want to dress so magizine like so she snuck in some normal clothes for you" Edward shrugged. I took the clothes and smiled. "Meet me down stairs when your finished changing; I have something for you" Edward smield then dissapeared. I rolled my eyes and changed as quickly as I could.

I walked carefully down stairs so I wouldn't trip. I did. luckily I had my saviour to catch me instantly. "Do you think you'll be like this when you go on stage?" Edward asked as he raced us down the rest of the stairs. "Not a chance, I never mess up on stage" I said with confidence.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me then sat down at a grand piano. I had been to the Cullen before when it was just Rose and Jasper and there had never been a piano.

"Is that...yours?" I asked, confused. "Yes, I had to wait a bit for it to arrive, this is where I play my songs" Edward told me nonchalantly. I sat down by him, still amazed. "I wrote you a song" Edward murmured and I smiled in excitement. "Can I hear it?" I asked shyly.

"Of course" Edward chuckled, then began to play. the music was soft, it was sweet, it was pure. It was thwe most beautiful thing I had ever heard, It was like a lulaby . "You inspired it" Edward whispered as he contiued ot play. how I could inspire something so serene I'll never know.

I listened as Edward continued to play and when the lullaby drifted to a close I new I had tears in my eyes. "Thank you" I whispered as he wiped the tears away. "I've got an idea" I told him and began to get up. Alice was suddenly infront of me holding sheet music. "Already taken care off, here you go" Alice smiled and handed me the music. then she was off!

"What is that?" Edward was curious as I sat back down. "Its a song I got off the internet" I told him setting it above the piano keys. Edward read the name of it "Amizing by Janelle, I think I've heard of it" Edward nodded. his fingers began to play over the keys as he got the tune perfectly.

It was a short interductuion when I knew the voice came in.

_The moring cold and the raining dark before the dawn could come,_

_How long in Twilight waiting longing for the rising sun..._

I trailed off a little embarrased. I knew the song by heart and I guess I was a little nervous singing infront of Edward. "Your really excellent" Edward complimented and I blushed. "Thanks" I murmured.

(Unknown POV)

"Is this really a good idea?" her annoying voice said as i opened Bella's locker. "Do you want her ti win?" I hissed. "No" Jessica murmured.

"Well, this way, she can't" I cackled as I found her karaoke CD. I slameed the locker door. "Okay, we have the CD, now let's get out of here" Jess whined. I shut the locker door and we ran off.

(Bella's POV)

Edward had learned ot paly Amazing on the piano and he liked it. Two weeks went by fast and it was the Friday. toningt would be the talent show.

I wore the same thing I wore two weeks ago when Edward played my lullaby for me. along with tennis shoes. Alice didn't approve, but she couldn't do anything because she didn't go to school.

The day went by pretty fast and when I went to grab my CD out of my locker it wasn't there. "Where is it!" I stressed. Rose pulled me back. "Bella, calm down, its probably at the house with your other CD's" Rose assured me. "Yeah your right it probably is" I breathed in relief.

Edward drove the five of us to the house and I went up to my room. "Um, Bella" Alice said from the door way as I looekd through my CD's. "What is it?" I was being a bit frantic. "Lauren has you CD" she said slowly. I turned to her with my eyes bulged.

"Lauren! great now what am I going to do" I plopped on my couch next to Edward. "I've got an idea" Edward announced. "What it is?" I asked. "You'll find out and it'll work" Alice intervened and pulled me to her bathroom.

It was amazing that Edward found my blood so strong and Alice didn't thirst for it at all.

Rose suddenly came in with my oufit for tonight. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Getting you ready" Rose answered curtly. whatever Edward's plan was...I hoped it worked.

After an hour they were done. Alice had put my hair in a high pony tail and curled every inch of it, leaving a few strands to frame my face. Rose had put apricot lip stick, blue eyeshadow that matched my dress, and a light blush.

My dress and tights fit me prefectly with black heels. I had to admit, they'd out done themselves...again. "Come on girls, we're gonna be late!" Jasper called. Alice and Rose ran down stairs as I appeared at the stop of the staircase. there were seven 'wows' from the living room.

I blushed as I walked down the steps and managed not to trip. "Bella, you look beuatiful" Edward complimented as he took my hand. "Thank you" I said, blushing even more. I noticed Edward was wearing a dark blue button down shirt. tan dress pants, and loafers...what was he up to?

**At the talent show...**

"Edward, you still haven't told em what your plan is!" I hissed as Lauren performed her song. I was up next and had no song! "All in good time, love" Edward mumured. Lauren finished singing and the music teacher who was one of the judges went up to the microphone.

Lauren walked by us and smirked. The curtains were closed so I couldn't see the music teacher. But I heard the sould of something large being rolled onto the stage. "Well, we have a slight change in the program, Bella Swan will now be performing Amazing with Edward Cullen on piano" The music teacher annoucned.

I gawked until Edward sat done at a wooden piano and I stepped up to the microphone. Edward began to play the introduction as I sucked in a deep breath. Then I began to sing...

_The morning cold and the raining dark before the dawn could come,_

_how long in Twilight waiting longing for the rising sun,_

_ohhh, ohhh,_

_ohhh, ohhh,_

_Hush now don't you be afraid. I promise you I'll always stay,_

_I'll never be that far away, I'm right here with you..._

_Your so Amazing, you shine like the stars,_

_Your so Amazing, the beauty you are_

_You came blazing right into my heart,_

_Your so amazing you are, You aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre..._

_You came from Heaven, shining breath of God still flows from you,_

_The beating heart insdie me crumbled at this one so new,_

_ohhh, ohhh,_

_ohhh, ohhh,_

_No matter where or how far you wonder, for a thousand years or longer,_

_I will always be here for you, Right here with you..._

_Your so Amazing, you shine like the stars, _

_Your so Amazing, the beauty you are,_

_You came blazing right into my heart,_

_Your so amazing, you are..._

_I hope your tears are few and fast, _

_I hope your dreams come true at last, _

_I hope you find love that goes on, and on, and on, and on_

_I hope you wish on every star, _

_I hope you never fall to far,_

_I hope this world can see how wonderful you arrrrre..._

_Your so amazing you shine liek the stars,_

_Your so amazing the beauty you are..._

_You came blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing right into my heart..._

_Your so Amazing you shine liek the staaaaarrss,_

_Your so Amaaaaaaazzing, the beauuuty you are_

_You came blaaaaazing right into my heart,_

_Your so Amazing, _

_You are, You aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreee_

_mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh_

When we were done there was massive applause and cheers as Edward and I both bowed.

Edward and I walked off stage as the judges stood at the microphone. "And the winner is... Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!" The judges announced and the crowd roared as we went up to get the trophy.

It was good to be on stage again.

**Yes, Edward won the poll. Emmett came in second and Rosalie came in third. The reason I wrote down the whole song was because it reminded me of hoe Edward and Bella feel about eachother. **

**I need reveiws for me to update tomorrow! I except anonymus reviews and no oen needs an accont, come on ppl!**

**P.S. Twilighters rule and go team Edward!**


	17. Wish granted

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**Note: Thank you to everyone who loved my song choice and for those of you who actually checked it out on YouTube, smart choice, haha. Sadly this is the last chapter (sobs) well, here's chapter seventeen.**

17

Wish granted

(Bella's POV)

It was needless to say that after the talent show I was begging summer to get here. But the clock seem to be just ticking by very slowly. What happened to the expression 'time flys when your having fun?'

And I did have fun. When spring break came it was a good week! Alice and Rose took me shopping -of course- and bought me all these clothes they promised I would want to wear after I was changed. Then The Cullen taught Alice to play their type of baseball.

I had watched but it was still so interesting. Alice was on a team with Edward and Carlisle and they played against Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. I had learned Esme liked to be reff, Emmett hits the hardest, Edward runs the fastest, and Alice has a mean pitch!

The game was always close, but Edward's team had won.

Then family had asked me to sing. I didn't have stage fright so I was able to sing a few songs. "Bella, you need your guitar, you always do better off stage with it" Alice had commented.

"Thanks for telling everyone, Alice" I hadn't brought out my guitar because I hadn't wanted to be a how off. So of course Alice had raced up to my room and gotten my guitar and I sang a country song while playing it.

When spring break was over it went back to the same old routine. Oh and here a fun fact for you: prom.

I had been taken to prom not so willingly with the rest of the Cullens. I guess it hadn't been so bad, I had been with Edward. Alice had refused to miss out on prom and after all the months of trying to gety her self undercontrol she was sure she could handle it.

She did, I wondered if I would have that much control when I was a vampire? Maybe the fact that the smell of blood practically repulsed me would help.

At prom the Cullens and I had been the center of attention which I gadn't liked one bit. If they stared at me while I was human, how were they going to look at me when I was a beautiful vampire?

I was also surpised to see Jacob had a date. I thought she was from the Quilete school. Even thoguh I hadn't talked to Jacob that night I was glad he was moving on.

When prom was over Emmett had been making cracks about how he was amazied I hadn't tripped that night. mental note: kick Emmett's ass when vampire.

Finally the fatefull day came. It was the last day of school. Edward and I were walking from biology class as kids ran in joy passed us. That's when we were met by Emmett, Jasper, and Rose.

"Man, I don't care how many times we go to school, the last day is always the best!" Emmett said, enjoying himself. "I have to agree with Emmett on that" Jasper chimed in. he seemed to be raidiating from everyone's good mood.

"I guess we should enjoy it until Bella starts screaming" Rose shrugged. "Thanks for the reminder" Edeward and I harmonized which got every on laughing.

**Later that night**...

(Edward's POV)

I sat Bella on her bed and sighed. "Are you ready?" I murmured "As I'll ever be" Bella responded. I knew the others were in the living room waiting for it to start.

I sat behind Bella and found her breathing even. "Remember, I love you" I whispered "I love you, too" She whispered in her angel voice. Bella turned her head so she could she me and leaned sided ways to look me in the eyes.

I leaned forward and was able press my lips against hers. I broke away from her and smiled. Then I leaned down to her neck as she took on her original position. I knew it was a little cliche, but the quicker the venom got to her heart...

The quicker the pan would end.

I bit down and tasted her sweet blood. That's whe nthe screaming began.

**three days later...**

(Bella's POV)

I think my tortured screams finally were beginning to stop. I knew Alice had been there the whole time holding my hand as Edward held me in his arms. the fire was dying

I let out a small groan as my eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked up into Edward's now pitch black eyes he hadn't left me in so long. "Edward?" I whispered as my now stone cold hand reached up to his face. "I'm here, love" he murmured as I sat up.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" Alice shrieked. "I do?" I asked, my head whipping to Alice's. "Yep, except for the eyes, but all you need is a good hunting trip!" Alice declared.

I climbed unwillingly out of Edward's arms and went ot the full length mirror in my room. My mahogony hair now had red streeks in it and it looked so perfect, my skin had taken on a more pale white color and my body seemed perfect. It was me, but It wasn't me.

My eyes frightened me a bit, though. They reminded me of James and Victoria, I would want to take a hunting trip very soon.

I turned around to find Edward behind me. "Do I really look beautiful?" I asked a little timid. "Its an understatement for what you look like" Edward assured me. I leaned up and lightly kissed his lips. "Bella, is that you?" Rose's shocked voice came from the door way.

The people that were now my family were standing in my room, looking at me with awe. "Um, yeah" I said a bit nervously as Edward let me go. Rose immediatly stood in front of me looknig me over.

"Wow, I'm a little jealous to tell you the truth" Rose laughed. "You're jealous of me?" I asked in disbelief. "Who shoudl she be?" Alice chirped ans she danced to my side.

"Bella, why don't we take you hunting?" Carlisle suggested. I nodded and raced everyon donw stairs. I came in second as Edward was already at the door. "I could get use ot this" I laughed as we headed off to the Olyimpic mountains. Everyone laugehd at my comment.

As I ran by Edward and the rest of my family. Everything was perfect. I was with the love of my existance, My sister, My family. My wish had been granted.

**I wish it didn't have to end! maybe...it doesn't. If you guys want me to write a sequel tell me in the reviews please. I accept anaonymus reviews as well.**

**I'll give you till the 30'th of this month to tell me if you want me to write a sequel. which is Friday so, get reviewing please!**

**P.S. Twilighters and Team Edward rules forever!**


	18. Sequel news!

**Enchantments**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**Sequel news!!**

**Well, Its up! the sequel is up!! remember its called _All There Is_. I posted it, come on guys, please read it!!**


End file.
